Precious Rest Days
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: What would the characters of NNT do on their precious rest days? Probably AU. Zeal is waiting for Guila to come home, but the following day he finds out she was murdered! Gowther and everyone else will solve the mystery that resides in this 'murder! [COMPLETE!]
1. Jericho

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Note: This is my first Nanatsu No Taizai fanfic. I re-watched it and decided to write something about it. This'll be short.

 **A PRECIOUS REST DAY; CHAPTER ONE  
\- JERICHO**

Jericho was still pissed at Ban, even if Ban saved her life back then- when she turned into a monster. One thing Jericho doesn't like the most being looked down upon. Being a girl makes her feel so inferior. But meeting her best friend, Guila, changed everything.

Guila is a woman and is also a Holy Knight, the only New Generation who retained her powers at the cost of being brainwashed by Gowther. Jericho is jealous that Guila who is tall and beautiful, skilled fighter and having to retain her powers, a Holy Knight... it was turning into a rivalry. But Jericho knows that Guila doesn't care of the sort. She just wants to be someone that her younger brother, Zeal, looks upon.

That kind of inspiration... Jericho wonders if she can also motivate herself that way. Maybe learn a thing or two from her.

Wearing her casual clothes, she stopped by at Guila's house, remembering that Guila told her where she lived. But upon arriving at her house, knocking several times, no one was answering.

 _Is no one at home?_

She knocked again, but no one answered. She took a deep breath, feeling disappointed that she probably caught a bad time in visiting. But knowing Guila, rest days are precious to her to spend time with her brother. Her little brother.

Jericho thought that maybe if she finds that boy, she'll find Guila.

 _That's it!_

She ran down the streets in search for the boy, ending up in a shop where an old woman was working.

"I'm looking for Zeal. Is he here?" She asked.

"He left minutes ago." replied the elder. "You don't happen to be his sister, are you?"

She would never wish to claim to be a brother of someone. Especially when she's despised her own brother.

"Uh, no. I'm just a friend." She corrected.

"I'm glad to know that boy has friends. Please look after him while his sister isn't around. I feel bad that every kid in the neighborhood is hurting him." said the worried elder.

Jericho pondered her thoughts before replying.

One wrong word, one wrong promise, it will end up to a result she might not like. She came here for Guila not for the boy and surely not to be Zeal's babysitter.

"I better go look for him." was the best answer she's got.

She quickly exited the shop in search for the boy.

 _Why am I even going to search for him? I could just wait at home for Guila to return._

She thought as she ran around the streets, her eyes playfully glancing on little boys, seeing if she recognizes them.

 _But then again, if that boy isn't around, surely she'll spend her whole time looking for him. Maybe I should come back another time._

"Traitor!" she heard.

With quick instincts, she turned to the location where she heard the shouts. At a dark alley where men are surrounding a boy. Zeal.

"My father is not a traitor!" the boy defended.

BAM!

The knuckles of one of the man hits him in the cheek. For a small boy, he took the shot as almost as fatal. Jericho didn't like the situation. Seeing a helpless boy being beaten like that.

"He abandoned his comrades and disappeared!"

"He's a disgrace to the name of the Holy Knights!"

The men continued to shout at the boy. Zeal tried to stand and he was about to be struck again but this time... Jericho was there to defend him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled at the men.

The four men laughed seeing a girl defend the boy. A girl. In Jericho's eyes, she knows what they are thinking, that they are underestimating her, seeing her someone so low, she never liked that and most of all she despised people who looks at her that way.

She glared at them, showing them how much she hates them right now. But they weren't intimidated and laughed some more.

"And who are you suppose to be?" asked the man with the mustache.

"What kind of blockheads are you?! He's just a boy!"

"What is it to you?" replied the man with bald head.

"I'd say you should scram now before we hurt you too." the man with ripped sleeves and built-in body said cockily.

"J- Jericho-neechan!" Zeal said, recognizing her from before.

"Oh so you're his sister?" the man with the mustache said in recognition. Jericho scoffed.

"What of it? Are you scared now?"

She stood straight, crossing her arms. She didn't have power but she doesn't need it. She felt like she already has tremendous strength inside her just by standing in between the helpless boy and the four men.

"Tch! This'll be fun. To beat the children of the disgraced Holy Knight will be fun!" laughed the fourth man as he cracked his knuckles.

"Zeal... go find a place to hide." ordered Jericho, her eyes still locked on the men,

"But-"

"Go!"

The boy ran out of the alley. The four let him pass, thinking they'll catch up to him immediately after beating his 'sister'.

It didn't take long for Jericho to beat the four and run after Zeal to treat his wounds. Zeal in exchange, treated hers.

"Thank you. For saving me." said the boy once they arrived at their house and finished bandaging her wounds.

"It's nothing."

"I don't know why but, please don't kill my sister. She's not bad."

Jericho was confused on what the boy was saying. So she thought about it, remembering that she shouted at Guila once before. When Guila took the side of the Seven Deadly Sins and attacked her.

"Oh that was.. I wasn't planning to do that." A lie. Although now she understood why Guila took their side now that Hendrickson's real agenda was exposed.

"Thank you." the boy gave her a warm smile and it quickly warmed Jericho's heart. "Oh and, is it alright that we keep this between you and me? I don't want my sister to worry too much."

 _What's up with this boy? He was almost beaten to death and yet he wants to keep it a secret?! I really don't understand people._

"She'd worry when she sees you looking like that." Jericho said as she eyed his wounds.

"I'll cover it up. Just like I always do."

 _'Just like I always do'? Don't tell me this kid..._

"You're keeping secrets from your sister? What other secrets are you keeping?" She crossed her arms and slouched at the couch. She lifted both legs so that she can place it on top of the table.

"Just this." the boy replied sadly. "After our father disappeared it was just me and her. And she's always protected me, even from the truth. That she became a Holy Knight to show me that our father isn't what they say he is. To show them that the rumors aren't true."

Even when his eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears, the boy was smiling.

"She goes home from time to time and acts normal. But I know she's done a lot of things that she probably doesn't want. For our father's sake. For my sake. If she finds out that every kid here doesn't even want to make friends with me, that delinquents beat me... I don't want her to- to hurt them. Or to kill them. I don't want my sister to be a murderer for my sake. I don't want her to be a disgraced Holy Knight as well... that's why I have to fulfill my part. I have to protect her too."

Surprised at the boy's resolve, Jericho felt that... that she and Zeal had something in common.

All along Jericho thought that it was because she was a girl that's why her brother looks down on her.. or others look down on her but she was wrong. It wasn't because she was a girl. She was the one looking down on herself.

Zeal was a small boy, a mere villager, a mere citizen, he had no special abilities or skill but he's showed to have greater power than those delinquents.

"Zeal..." Jericho uttered. "...would it be alright.. if you let me protect you too?"

The boy stared at her with perplexity. Jericho herself was on the verge of tears. No- she was already crying. Tears run down her eyes.

"But you already protected me." the boy replied and approached her. "You're my friend now too. That's why..." the boy wrapped his arms around Jericho. "...I will protect you too."

"Thank you, Zeal." she returned his hug.

And the two shared that memorable moment together.

 _So this is what Guila was fighting for... well... it feels better than what I was fighting for._

At nightfall, Jericho put the boy to sleep, doing Guila's routine and read the boy a bedtime story until he's asleep.

Jericho waited for Guila to arrive but never did, making her worry.

 _Hey Guila... I thought you said that rest days are precious... why are you still not home?_

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI**

Hope you guys like it. So the summary of this is the basically the title itself. What would the characters of Nanatsu No Taizai do on their rest days? So that's where this story will roll. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Elizabeth Lioness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Luna Lockser:** Thank you for your review. *sheepish smile* I'm glad you find it cute.

Here's the next chapter! Oh and note that, whoever is this chapter named for, that's the one who owns the thoughts in each chapter. In this case, all _italicized_ words are Elizabeth's thoughts.

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER 2  
\- ELIZABETH**

Elizabeth, the third princess of the Lioness (I'm not sure if it's Lyoness or Lioness) Kingdom, travels with Melodias and the others to find and gather all of the Seven Deadly Sins. But currently, they are taking a break.

Spending her day shopping alone since Diane is undertaking the new potion Merlin has prepared for her, something concerning Diane's size.

While walking in the streets that morning, she spots Jericho running around, asking people about a little boy named Zeal. Elizabeth stares at Jericho. She was wearing a dress. Something unusual to see. Usually she'd see Jericho wearing armor or pants, nothing of skirts or dresses. She thought Jericho would be caught dead before being seen to where a dress.

 _Jericho is a girl after all._

She thought and smiled. Another thought struck her.

 _Why is she looking for Zeal? Isn't that Guila's brother? Come to think of it, the Holy Knights are given their rest days after the reconstruction of the kingdom. Maybe I should pay them a visit._

Skipping from house to house, she spotted Guila and Gilthunder eating together at a restaurant.

 _Huh? Gilthunder? Guila?_

She walked closer for a peek. She wanted to clarify what she was seeing. She remembered clearly that Gilthunder was also on his break since he's a Holy Knight, but she knew that he was going to spend his rest day with Margaret. But surely in this scene, he was wearing casual clothes and eating casually with another Holy Knight and it was most definitely NOT Margaret.

 _I should tell Margaret about this.._

But it would probably just because they are talking about something. Holy Knight matters perhaps. She hid herself behind barrels as she listened to their conversation. She hoped they won't notice her presence.

"I am not ashamed or anything. I just.." Gilthunder cuts himself off and looks down on his meal.

"Well if it's from your heart, she will understand it." Guila comforted, her lips formed into a smile, her closed eyes is seemingly looking at Gilthunder.

"I hope so. I don't want to hurt her if she finds out."

 _"_ There's nothing to be afraid of."

 _Find out what?_ Elizabeth thought. _What is Gilthunder keeping from Margaret?_

"You're probably right. She's the kindest person I've known." Gilthunder replied.

Elizabeth squinted at him, seeing what his expression was. He looks relieved as if he knew Margaret will forgive him for whatever he was keeping. Her eyes then turned to Guila, seeing the same face as always, her smile and closed eyes. She looks calm.

 _What are you two up to?_

"It's been an honor to have a meal with you, but I have to take my leave." she said politely.

"Of course. Sorry for stealing you for a while." he apologized but Guila shook her head.

"It's alright." and with that she took her leave.

Gilthunder leans down on his chair, still not being able to finish his meal. He was in deep thought. Elizabeth wanted to take action but then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She gulped, hoping she wasn't caught.

But when she turned around, she sees Gowther.

"Eeeh?!" She shrieked. Gilthunder heard it so Elizabeth immediately took action.

She grabbed Gowther by his sleeve and dragged him as far as she can away from Gilthunder's location. When she felt that they were safe, she releases Gowther's sleeve and caught her breath. Gowther wipes his glasses and stares at Elizabeth.

"Why did we run, Elizabeth?" he asked. Unaware of the situation earlier.

"Gilthunder heard us!" she yelled at him.

"But I didn't say anything."

 _He's right._

Elizabeth wanted to mentally slam her head to the wall. She was the one who made the noise. Gowther was awfully quiet back there that she didn't even notice he was there. Until...

"It was still your fault! If you hadn't tapped me, I wouldn't have shrieked!" The puppet stares at her. She seemed out of character.

"Should I erase his memories then?"

 _Eeeeeh?!_

"N- No way! Don't do that!" She panicked as she blocked his way before he runs back there to erase Gilthunder's memories.

 _But that's dangerous.. for all I know Gowther could've erased mine too._

She shakes her head. Not wanting to think about what Gowther could've or already done.

 _Melodias-sama trusts him. So should I._

"Alright then." He stood there, wondering what Elizabeth would do next. Elizabeth stared back at him for a while and wondered.

"H- Hey wait a minute! What are you doing back there? Are you- are you perhaps following me?!" A scary thought. But she needed to know.

"Not really. I happen to just see you while I was stalking Guila. But now that you dragged me away, I have lost sign of her." he replied casually. As if stalking was something normal people do.

"S- Stalking?!"

 _H- He's stalking Guila?!_

"Yes, stalking. To pursue or approach someone stealthily." He explained in a matter of fact way.

"I know what it means!"

"But you asked."

She sighed. She has to get used to Gowther's personality.

"Why are you even stalking here?"

"Love!"

 _Gowther is in LOVE?_

A great wonder. She stared at him, his facial expression. Despite claiming he's in love, he doesn't seem like it. He still looked apathetic and no joy or excitement in his tone. She furrowed her brows.

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"I believe that I am attracted to her. Love is an intense feeling or deep affection towards someone. Or should I say sexual attachment?"

 _Never mind._

"Gowther, if you love someone, you shouldn't stalk her. You should talk to her, hang out and do what normal people do." she explained.

"Normal people?" it was as if Elizabeth was making it sound like Gowther isn't normal. In certain situations, he acts like he is definitely not normal. But she didn't mean to offend him in any way.

"I- I mean-!"

 _How will I explain things to him?_

The next thing Elizabeth knew was that Gowther's finger was glowing and a needle-like figure went flying towards Elizabeth's neck. It was a familiar move.

"Oh now I see what you mean. About love that is." Gowther finally understood and Elizabeth knew how. "You and Melodias-"

"Gowther!" she covers his mouth and looks around. Hoping no one was there. "I think you get the picture now. Can we move on?"

He nodded.

 _A relief..._

"Also, didn't Melodias told you to be home before nightfall?"

"How did you kno-" not a necessary question. "Never mind."

"Shall we go home together then?"

 _But the sun is still up._

"It's not late yet. Besides, I haven't bought any clothes."

"Because you were following Gil-"

"O- Oh look! A nice dress!"

 _Anything to stop him from talking._

And Gowther ended up assisting Elizabeth to shop.

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI**

Elizabeth would seem OOC, but I can't help it. My apologies again.

Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!

If you're interested in other fanfic works, I also write Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul and Kagerou Project fics. If you're interested, feel free to browse my _Library._ For announcements and notifications about my works, feel free to drop by my profile and see. For questions, feel free to drop me a message. Thank you!


	3. Hawk

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **LucyCampanella:** Thank you very much for your review. And its okay, English isn't my native language either. Reviews empowers me to write, so consider this a boost. Thanks!

Here's the next chapter. More of Hawk since it's named after him. Sorry.

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER 3  
** **\- HAWK**

Hawk is a pig. A talking pig to be precise. He is Melodias companion. And one thing he loves to do is eat leftovers. Eating Ban's cooked meal of expired ingredients, he liked it even more. Of course for people, such as Elizabeth, she would not eat that. Hawk is protective of Elizabeth since Melodias is perverted around her. Despite being a pig and all, Hawk is very caring to his friends.

He was at Boar's Hat, eating leftovers once again, eating wasted food you could say.

Melodias, Ban, King and Howser were present at Boar's Hat. All of them were cleaning, making the place spotless from dirt. Preparing a surprise event for a certain someone.

"Hey King! Why won't you get your hands dirty for a while and start cleaning!" Ban shouts, noticing that King was lying down on his floating leopard pattern pillow while mops and rags were moving by themselves.

"Between you and me, I did more cleaning!" King defended.

"What did you say?!"

 _There they go again._

Hawk stared at the two. Every ten minutes or so, they would argue. Ban would complain why King is so lazy. Well, they wouldn't call him the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth if he weren't lazy. Malodias just kept sweeping, hearing and seeing the two argue was a normal thing for him, nothing to bother about.

But for Howser, it's a different story.

"Hey! Will you two knock it off already?! We have a lot to cover!" He scolded.

"Tell that to this lazy fairy!" Ban said, letting go of King's sweatshirt. King brushed off imaginary dirt from his sweatshirt, showing that Ban's hands were dirty.

"If I'm so lazy, then tell me which part have you cleaned, Ban?!" King challenged.

"W- What?!"

"You heard me!"

 _If only Elizabeth were here.. maybe they wouldn't fight._

Hawk wasn't in the mood much of anything. Elizabeth left to shop some clothes for her and her sisters. Most probably for her. She needed to look her best at the party. The pig turned to Melodias, seeing that now he was sitting. Resting.

"Melodias!" Hawk will not allow this.

"What is it Hawk? Are you hungry?" Melodias replied, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"We just ate. And we're not done cleaning yet!"

"No one's here yet."

"Because the party haven't started!"

"Why are we even celebrating that brat's birthday anyway? What's it got to do with us?" Ban asked, stepping away from King.

Hawk took a deep breath.

 _Am I the only person who sees the importance of this?!_

 _Or well, the only pig.._

The pig jumps on top of the table and cleared his throat, wanting everyone's attention on him. But everyone was already looking at him.

"Listen you people! This event is hosted by Boar's Hat, not only will we be paid for hosting this celebration but also, we will be allied with the Holy Knights!" He explained.

"But Hawk, Zeal is the son of the disgraced Holy Knight, Dale. How is that alliance?" King asked.

 _I'm just trying to make the idea a little inspiring._

"And we're already allies of the kingdom." Ban added.

"Hawk, what's really in your mind? Maybe you're just hungry." Melodias concluded.

 _They don't get me at all, do they?_

"Oh I get it!" exclaimed Howser. "We're doing this to gain the trust of Zeal!"

"He already trusts us. Diane saved him, remember?" King said, narrowing his eyes at Howser, wondering if he's actually thinking his words through before saying anything. Melodias, Ban and Hawk did the same.

"Oh let's just host it! Do it for the money!" Hawk shouts and jumps out of the table and runs.

"Hawk!" Melodias called but Hawk didn't turn. He just kept running until he's exited Boar's Hat. The four wondered why he left, where he went and what his problem was.

"Did we say something wrong?" Howser asked.

"He's awfully quiet ever since Elizabeth left." King said as he's observed.

"Elizabeth left an hour or so." Ban said with a yawn.

Hawk ran as fast as he could, far away from Boar's Hat. Far away from them. He didn't really say what's wrong with them, he didn't tell them what was really bothering him. Why he felt that way. Why it was important to him.

 _I'm doing this because I made a new friend._

He went to the alley and hid behind trash bins, hiding there while he fix his thoughts. Remembering everything. After the big battle with Hendricksen, Hawk 'died' and then lived as a small pig. Like he shrunk.

He and Elizabeth were doing their morning routine of buying ingredients for Boar's Hat when a small boy bumps into Elizabeth.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Hawk howled.

"I'm sorry." the boy apologized to Elizabeth.

"I- It's alright. I wasn't hurt." Elizabeth said softly. The boy smiled. But then he had a realization. The voice earlier. It wasn't from Elizabeth. The boy's eyes shifted to Hawk, thinking if he was the one who spoke. Hawk understood that look.

"Yes it's me." He confirmed and the boy was taken aback.

"A talking pig!" He exclaimed. Hawk thought he meant in a wrong way but then the boy went forward to examine him. "What's your name? How can you talk? Are you trained?"

Hawk pauses. It's been a long time since someone had treated him nicely.

"The name's Hawk! And I was born this way."

"Cool!"

"Thanks."

"Miss, can I borrow him?"

"Well.." Elizabeth didn't really own him, so she eyed Hawk, asking him if it was alright. Hawk was hesitant, not wanting to leave Elizabeth to shop by herself. But Elizabeth could see that Hawk wanted to. "Sure."

"But Elizabeth-!" Hawk wanted to contest.

"It's alright. I'll be fine. Meet me back here before sundown."

And so Hawk played with the boy, Zeal, all day. The boy was fascinated with him. He was quite lonely at home. Zeal had lots of stories about his father and sister, the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins. Hawk was amazed of how much Zeal understands even at a young age.

"Zeal.. can I ask you something?" Hawk has been meaning to ask it.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call me here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want me here?"

It's not everyday Hawk meets a person that wants to spend the whole day with him. Probably because he's a pig or that he's not like Melodias or Elizebeth.

"I.. I heard that there was a pig at the battle against Hendricksen. I- I was thinking maybe you knew him."

"Why are you interested?"

 _So he needs something from me._

"I want to learn from him. Despite not being powerful like the Holy Knights or the Seven Deadly Sins, he stood up with them and fought Hendricksen. It's not everyday I hear that a pig saves the day." The boy replied proudly.

"Y- You want to.. learn from him?"

 _Is this a dream? ..._

Hawk must be dreaming.

 _It can't be! This is a dream!_

There's no way such thing would happen.

 _I have an apprentice! Someone wants to be my apprentice!_

But this is real. The boy was real.

"Yes." The boy nodded. "I admire his courage, his bravery.. I don't want to always rely on my sister. And I don't want her to do everything for me. I don't want her to worry anymore."

"Well then Zeal, I will teach you."

"You are?" He blinked.

"You found the right pig!" He snorts. "There were casualties and I shrunk, but I can still teach."

"Thank you very much!"

"The first lesson is that, we always stand beside our friends. No matter how frightening the situation is. Because that's what a true friend is. It's also the source of my courage and bravery."

Zeal listened intently as Hawk later narrated his story of how he met Melodias and the rest of the Sins. It was like listening to a bedtime story.

Hawk was later surprised when the door opened and he saw Guila. That person hurt him once, back at the Capital of the Dead. He readied his stance, he saw her help them once, but now he's alone, he wasn't sure if she'll hurt him or not. But Guila only smiled at him, no weapons or anything. She wore a dress.

 _She's.. she's wearing a dress? I guess being a Holy Knight is like a part time job for her._

"Guila! This is Hawk!" Zeal introduced.

"Hello there."

"I- I have to go!" Hawk announced. He can't be here any longer.

"I was about to make dinner. Why won't you stay until then?"

 _She's like an angel today.._

"N- N-" Hawk turned to see Zeal, his begging eyes, telling him to stay for dinner. Then his eyes gazed at Guila, she didn't seem dangerous right now. "Sure."

"Great."

Guila prepared dinner, just as she said she would. She tucked Zeal to bed and went to talk to Hawk, apologizing that they had a terrible first meeting. She remembered what happened back at the Capital of the Dead. Hawk was relieved.

 _She's officially on our side._

Guila offered to take him home but Hawk remembered to meet Elizabeth BEFORE sundown. It was already DARK!

Hawk panicked, Guila assured him he'll be alright. And so was Elizabeth.

They arrived at the meeting place, Elizabeth was there, talking to one of the shop owners nearby. Hawk apologized repeatedly and Elizabeth said ti was alright. Then the shop owner recognized Guila.

"Are you still looking for a place to celebrate your brother's birthday?" the owner asked.

"Yes."

"How'd it go with that?"

"No one has accepted us yet. They still see us as the 'Children of Disgrace'." Guila stated. She didn't seem to like saying the last part though. Hawk heard it.

"I know a place!" he claimed.

"Hawk?" Elizabeth wondered. He's seemingly active that night, ever since he's been with Zeal.

"Please celebrate your brother's birthday at Boar's Hat. We will host it for you. For free."

"Thank you for your offer. But it doesn't have to-"

"Please I insist!"

 _This is for Zeal.. this is my gift to him. You're a good kid. You made my day._

"Thank you very much, Hawk." Guila lowered her head in gratitude.

"It will be prepared before he knew it!"

The flashback ended. Hawk woke up. He realized he had fallen asleep. Behind trash bins. He was alone. He yawned and stretched his little legs as he walked out of the alley, seeing the bright sun, a wonderful morning.

 _What's that smell?_

He turned to the direction where the scent was. A delicious leftover somewhere nearby.

Running with speed, he found the source. But it wasn't food. It was a rotten body.

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI-NANATSUNOTAIZAI-NANATSUNOTAIZAI-NANATSUNOTAIZAI-NANATSUNOTAIZAI-NANATSUNOTAIZAI-NANATSUNOTAIZAI**

I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if Hawk is OOC, again.

For more fics like Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Kagerou Project and Mirai Nikki, feel free to check my profile and see what you want. For questions, feel free to drop a review or message me. For inquiries or announcements, just check out my profile for new announcements. Thank you!


	4. Zeal

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **LucyCampanella: Twice in a row, thank you very much! And, it's been a habit of mine to answer reviews of my beloved reviewers. *smiles*.**

Enjoy!

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER FOUR  
\- ZEAL**

Zeal is the youngest child of Dale. He's just a boy. But despite being a mere boy, with no skill or power, his love was greater than anything else. He cares about his sister and does not want her to hurt or kill anyone for him. He doesn't believe his father was a disgrace.

He was spending the whole day with Jericho, still waiting for his sister to come home.

Jericho was having a hard time herself, trying take care of the boy. She wasn't used to it. And most of all, she got sidetracked a lot. She wasn't supposed to be here for Zeal, she's supposed to be here for Guila.

It was a nice sunny morning by then when they heard the knock that will change everything.

"Zeal!" cried the woman outside.

Jericho gestured for Zeal to stay put while she opens the door. She doesn't want any bullies to pick on him again. When she opened the door, the woman was hysterical as she called on Zeal.

"W- What's wrong with you lady?" Jericho asked, blocking her view of Zeal.

"It's about Zeal's sister. She's been found!"

"Found? What do you mean?" Zeal asked, walking passed Jericho to see the woman in the eyes.

"Your sister is dead. Her body was found-" Zeal didn't let her finish. He doesn't believe it. How could he believe that?

"Stop it! My sister is not dead! She promised to be home! To come home!" He yelled and pushed the woman out of his way. He ran outside, searching for that certain area where the people are gathering.

"H- Hey Zeal!" Jericho tried to call him but he ignored her so she had no choice but to run after him. "Zeal!"

Zeal spotted a small pig staring wide-eyed at the rotten corpse leaning at the alley. The remains were burned, mutilated and could no longer be recognized. The only thing they could recognize was her black long hair hanging from the burned scalp, Guila's armor and the lancer in her hand.

"S- Sis?" Zeal walked forward, wanting to touch the corpse.

"H- Hey boy, step back!" called one of the standing passerby.

"GUILA!" Zeal screamed after his hand took contact with the armor. "THIS ISN'T TRUE! NO!"

"Zeal.." Hawk heard his cry, he wanted to comfort him, but.. but he wasn't sure how. Jericho arrived after his screams, her eyes widened at the sight of the corpse.

"G- Guila..?" she mumbled, her stare did not leave the body. "..This can't.. be.."

Memories of her first encounter with the woman flashes before her eyes. She was always smiling, always calm.. they were best of friends you could say. Jericho would always spout things, Guila would calm her. Jericho would complain, Guila will not. They were opposites but they got along.

Guila's hand was once cut from her by Melodias, but she saved her.

Even when they crossed paths once, when Guila sided with the Seven Deadly Sins, that doesn't break their friendship. She understands why Guila had to side away. And now that things have been cleared, Jericho was happy to even meet Zeal.

Hawk saw the horrified expression of both Jericho and Zeal. Especially Zeal.

Zeal had always looked up to his sister. He knows that she's been working hard to erase the word 'disgrace' to their family. He knows that she became a Holy Knight for his sake. He doesn't want this to happen. If he would've known this would happen, then he would've been okay with her being a civilian. Even if they were bullied and hurt, it would've been okay.. he doesn't want her to die.

"Zeal.." Hawk said softly as he walked towards the boy.

The boy kept crying, his tears wouldn't stop. He was kneeling down in front of the corpse, his hand holding the burned hand holding the lancer.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER! I WANT HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK!" He kept shouting.

"Zeal it's not.. it's not possible.."

"AAAAAHH!"

 _Guila.. don't leave me! You promised didn't you? You promised to be there for me when I grow up? That you won't leave me like Dad did?_

Some passerbys recognized Zeal, the son of the disgraced Holy Knight. Because of his cries, it's only a matter of time for them to realize that he was mourning for his sister, the daughter of the disgraced Holy Knight.

Not for long, a girl with long white hair pushed through the crowd. Elizabeth.

"Hawk!" She called after spotting him. But then she laid eyes on what everyone was staring at. "N- No way.."

"Elizabeth, what is it?" asked Gowther, again, unaware of the situation.

Zeal and Hawk turned to Elizabeth after her call, they saw that she too, was shocked. Jericho turned to her afterwards, remembering that she has the ability to heal. Jericho stomped towards her, grabbing her blouse.

"Oi do something!" she demanded.

"Jericho?" Elizabeth could see that Jericho was trying to fight the tears, but it was already dripping down her cheeks.

"Can't you do something..?!" she said with a strained voice.

"I- I can't.. it doesn't work that-" Elizabeth didn't get to finish. Zeal pushed out of the crowd. "Zeal!"

"Zeal wait!" Hawk called but the boy ignored all of them.

Gowther grabbed Zeal's arm. His apathetic and emotionless face staring at the boy in pain. He doesn't understand his feelings, not at all. Zeal looked him in the eyes, wondering what he wants.

"Let me go!" Zeal tried to yank his arm from his grip but it was too tight.

"I'm Guila's lover." He said, without emotions.

Zeal stopped his struggle and stared wide-eye at Gowther. It was as if the guy lost his mind. Elizabeth, Hawk and Jericho heard his claim, they turned their attention to him as well. Gowther wasn't affected with the rising attention.

"W- What are you saying?! Guila doesn't have a lover!" Zeal denied.

"G- Gowther! You haven't even confessed to her yet!" Elizabeth scolded. "And why are you bringing that up at a time like this?!"

"This woman.." he pointed at the corpse "..isn't Guila."

"EH?!" everyone exclaimed.

"H- How do you know that?!" Elizabeth asked. Dumbfounded.

"I know Guila better than any of you. This woman here is someone who is wearing her armor. And probably have Guila's physical features. But no one can fake her soft, beautiful, long black hair. Also, she wears a pink headband, in which this one, doesn't." Gowther stated and everyone narrowed their eyes at him.

"W- Wait a minute Gowther, what the hell did you do to Guila?!" Elizabeth was curious how far Gowther's been studying her.

"A lot. Should I go in detail?" He answered as if nothing was wrong with what he was stating.

Jericho covered Zeal's ears and pulled him behind her. Hawk protectively jumps in between Zeal and Gowther. Elizabeth slaps Gowther. Everything happened so fast that Gowther didn't have the time to catch up. But he was still unaffected by it.

"How dare you say all those things in front of her brother!" Jericho chided.

 _W- Why is everyone like this all of the sudden? Who is this guy?_

"Should I not? Doesn't she tell her brother everything?" Gowther asked.

"S- S- So you really _did_ it with Guila?!"

"H- Hold on Jericho, I just have a thought!" Elizabeth didn't want to push the topic further. Whether or not Gowther did it or not, Guila could either remember or not, what matters is that Gowther knows and confirms that.. "Gowther.. is Guila alive?"

"Yes."

"Why are you so confident? Your observations could be a coincidence!" Hawk howled.

"Okay, another thing is that, Guila is right-handed. But this woman here.." Gowther eyed where the lancer was and everyone saw his point. The hand holding the lancer was at the left.

"It can't be..!" Jericho couldn't believe it herself.

They turned to Gowther in surprise. Zeal was getting out of place and removed Jericho's hands from his ears.

"Hey, what's going on?" He wants the truth.

"Guila is still alive!" Elizabeth announced with a bright smile.

"B- But-!" Zeal stared back at the corpse, but Jericho blocked his way and knelt down in front of him, wiping his tears.

"It's alright, Zeal. Your sister is alive. This guy here," she points a thumb at Gowther "can prove it to us."

"But where is she? Why would someone do this?"

"We don't know that as well. But.." With Elizabeth having another spark in her head, she stood beside Gowther, patting his back for doing a good job. "..Gowther assures you that we will find the culprit behind this!"

 _Gowther..?_

"My name is Gowther, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too! I'm Zeal!"

Hawk jumped towards Elizabeth, wanting to know what's going on in her mind. Elizabeth winks and whispered; Gowther will find Guila. Then we will save her.

"Hey Gother, I'm coming with you!" Jericho announced with a mighty voice.

"It's Gowther." He corrected.

"Whatever! Now tell me where do we start!"

 _Jericho-neechan.._

"I'm coming too!" Elizabeth volunteered. Hawk knew he needed to go to, or else Elizabeth will find herself in some real danger.

"Me too!" Hawk added.

 _Hawk.. Elizabeth.._

Everyone turned to Zeal with smiles on their faces; excluding Gowther.

"Don't worry Zeal, we'll get your sister back. That's a promise." Elizabeth promised. Zeal couldn't contain the joy and returned the smile.

"Thank you very much, everyone!"

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI**

Hope you enjoyed. And again, apologies for the OOC's!

If you're interested for more fanfics, feel free to check out more of my work! I also wrote Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Mirai Nikki and Kagerou Project fanfics! For inquiries, feel free to check my profile for announcements! For questions, feel free to drop reviews or send me a message! Thank you!


	5. Gowther

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: February 13, 2016.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **LucyCampanella:** Strike three! Thank you very much for your review! *laughs* It's Gowther's turn. Hope you enjoy!

You may read now.

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER FIVE  
\- GOWTHER**

Gowther. A member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Goat's Sin. Lust. LUST. So far, Gowther haven't showed much of that. But with his confusing words towards Elizabeth about _studying_ Guila.. Elizabeth just had this odd feeling that Gowther's lustful personality is just about to grow.

Elizabeth volunteers to help Gowther with the investigation. She, Hawk, Jericho and Gowther will be investigating the so called 'death' of Guila. Zeal was sent home to wait.

"Hmm. Let's see.. how do we find her?" muttered Jericho.

"Look who was going all high and mighty about solving this case. You don't even have an idea!" Hawk announced.

"Shut up you pig or I'll roast you alive!" Jericho threatened.

"Oh really? Between you and me, which one of us tastes better?!"

"I think when it comes to appetite, Hawk will be more appetizing. I'm not sure about Jericho, I haven't tasted her yet." Gowther stated and Jericho ends up blushing darker than red.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU MORON!" she yelled in humiliation.

"G- Gowther! That's not a nice thing to say!" Elizabeth scolded.

"But they were asking." Gowther defended. He did not raise his voice or showed any sign of irritation.

"WE WEREN'T TALKING TO YOU HOSE-BRAIN!" Jericho was all-out angry at him.

Gowther does not understand why Jericho was yelling out her lungs at him because he shared his opinion. Elizabeth noticed that Gowther, even being apathetic, shows signs of confusion at the situation.

"Who is that?" Gowther asked. Not knowing that Jericho referred to him as 'hose-brain'.

"THAT'S YOU!" Jericho wanted to hit Gowther so hard in the head that she hoped it rattles his brain to work properly. Hawk pushes Jericho away despite being small. Elizabeth was between Gowther and Jericho, not wanting the two to fight.

"Jericho, please calm down." Elizabeth said calmly.

"I'm not an appetizing pig you goat!" Hawk shouted at Gowther. He has no intention of attacking Gowther knowing it was pointless. "I'm the lord of leftovers!"

"Leftover is something that remained after the rest has been used or consumed. Mostly it pertains to food. Are you saying you're lord of leftover food?" Gowther wanted to clarify.

Hawk heated up, leaving Jericho alone to jump in front of Gowther with an intimidating glare.

"You've said enough. You will taste my wrath!" Hawk yelled.

"H- Hawk! Gowther! Stop it!" Elizabeth doesn't know how to handle them anymore.

Ever since they left to solve, all they did so far was argue. But it's gotten worse. Gowther's unawareness of the power of the words he's saying has gotten through the patience meter of both Jericho and Hawk. He's unknowingly provoking them to treat him like this.

"Gowther! We need to talk!" Elizabeth pulls him so that they can have a private conversation. "Hawk, Jericho, continue investigating."

After leaving her orders, she dragged Gowther with her to an isolated area and crossed her arms, looking at Gowther with piercing eyes.. or at least she tried to look at him with piercing eyes. Gowther had no idea what Elizabeth was trying to say by looking at him like that.

"What?" he asked. Elizabeth shuts her eyes, taking a deep, trying her best to keep her composure.

"Gowther, I understand that you have a problem with understanding others' feelings, but you should try to respect some things about Jericho and Hawk." she started her lecture. She said, finally opening her eyes.

"I am trying."

"Well it's not good enough. You can't just go and say things to them."

"Should I not say anything then?"

Gowther wanted to know how to treat them without offending them. But it would be hard for him, especially if he's someone who does not understand such feelings. Elizabeth wanted to help him, but she doesn't know how.

"Just.." she tried to think of the best words to say to him. If it's Gowther she has to be careful with her advice. "..just think about what you will say first."

"I will take note of it. Thank you Elizabeth."

When the two reunited with Jericho and Hawk, the two had no news about their search.

"No one has seen Guila from here. It's like she's never been here at all." Jericho said.

"Then we should look somewhere else. Which route does Guila usually take before going home?" asked Elizabeth. She's not giving up when they just started.

"I don't know. She goes to places randomly, wanting to find a souvenir or gift of some sort."

"Great! Then let's check all places where she could buy gifts for Zeal."

"Smart thinking Elizabeth!" Hawk complimented.

"Come on, let's split up!" Elizabeth was glad it helped lighten the mood. Hawk and Jericho made their run. But she glanced at Gowther who did not say a word about it. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go." she was afraid that she was too hard on him earlier.

"I was thinking of what to say. But they already left."

Elizabeth wanted to physically face palm. But she couldn't if it's Gowther with her. All this time, she thought that Gowther's silence was because she's said some harsh things or probably a rough advice, but she finds out that he was just having problems with _thinking_ of the right words to say.

"T- That's thoughtful of you Gowther. But maybe we should focus on our search now."

"I guess we should."

He was creepy in his very unique way. Elizabet had to admit it but he was definitely one heck of a creepy stalker with a creepy personality. She only hopes Guila can survive when she gets back. Gowther must be freaking her out.

When they reunited again, they all had sad faces.

"I'm guessing we still have no good trail." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Don't give up Elizabeth! We can do this!" Hawk's turn to cheer. But then an apple falls over his head. "HEY!"

Hawk turns to Jericho who who raised her brow on Hawk, as if saying 'are you blaming me pig?' then Hawk turns to Gowther who was as less emotional as ever.

"Yes?" Gowther wasn't intimidated by his stare, but he was curious why.

"Who threw that?!"

"Hawk, it's probably just your imagination." Elizabeth doesn't want another tension to rise.

"Yeah Hawk!" Jericho said but then, another apple came flying towards Hawk.

"Isn't that a leftover? Something that you rule." Gowther said, picking the apple up and giving it to Hawk. Hawk wasn't pleased with it. Jericho however started laughing and patted Gowther in the back.

"That's a good one Gother!"

"It's not funny you flat-chested knight!" Hawk yelled.

"What did you call me you roasted pig?!"

Elizabeth shook her head, seeing that she cannot stop them after all. But she wondered.. where did the apples came from? It can't just suddenly fall from the sky. It has to come from somewhere.

This time, another one came flying. A watermelon.

It landed on Jericho's head, cracking into half as it did. It was Hawk's turn to laugh.

"WHO DID THAT?! DARN IT!" Jericho looks up at the sky.

Gowther, Elizabeth and Hawk looked up, trying to find the source of the fruits raining down on them.

"That's odd, earlier it was raining apples, now it's raining watermelons." Gowther said. The three weren't sure if he was making a joke out of it or he was just trying to say something.

"It's not funny you creep!" Jericho yelled, trying to wipe the juices of the watermelon off her face.

"I wasn't laughing." Gowther said and Hawk laughed even more.

"He got you good!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU PIG OR I SWEAR I WON'T JUST ROAST YOU! I WILL CHOP YOU TO PIECES AND FEED YOU TO A DOG!"

"Oh really?!"

"Guys! I have an idea!" The only way to stop them from fighting is to change the subject. Bring up a topic that will surely overwhelm them. "Let's go to my sister and ask for help!"

"Yeah. Surely they've seen her." Jericho said, full of hope again.

"Alright! Elizabeth, good job!" Hawk exclaimed and the two raced to the Lioness Kingdom.

"Those two forget easy." Elizabeth muttered and walked after them but Gowther pulled her back.

"How was it? How did I do?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" she asked. She couldn't read his facial expression but he seemed as if he was happy with the results of his test.

"I tried my best to think of the right words to say." he assured.

"Ask me first before you say anything."

"Okay."

Elizabeth had more problems than she thought. When she was off her deep thought, she shouted at the two who were running, telling them that Veronica wasn't in the Lioness Kingdom.

"My sister is having a vacation out of the kingdom. She should be somewhere around here."

"Oh. Well then, let's find her!" Jericho shouted with passion. But Elizabeth knew that shout. It's the shout of a challenge against Hawk.

"Not again." Elizabeth mumbled and watched the two race to find Veronica.

Unknown to Elizabeth, Gowther smiled at her.

 _Thank you Princess Elizabeth._

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=** **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=** **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=** **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI**

Hope you liked it!

If you are interested to read more fics I made, try out the others I wrote; Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Mirai Nikki, Wakfu and Kagerou Project! Feel free to check my profile for announcements of your favorite fic! For questions, feel free to leave a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	6. Meliodias

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: February 25, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **LucyCampanella:** No problem, my adorable reviewer! I enjoy reading reviews and equally enjoy writing for you guys! Yep, flying watermelons are dangerous. Especially in real life, but since this is an anime fic, I thought that maybe putting a bit of imaginary scenes is alright. Hope you enjoy!

 **KittehMrrow:** Thank you for your review and for putting effort in signing in to post, it means a lot to me! I will try my best to continue the story *smiles* enjoy!

Enjoy reading guys!

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER SIX  
** **\- MELODIAS**

Melodias, the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. He's a strong and powerful being, but even if he had such power, he is kind-hearted and he cares about his friends and comrades. Especially Elizabeth. Meeting Elizabeth, the princess of Lioness Kingdom had changed his life.

He still lived as the same old pervert, running a traveling-bar known as Boar's Hat. And he will be hosting for Zeal's birthday party. But for some reason, Hawk ran away and now he receives a letter that the party will be postponed. Elizabeth won't be coming

It's been quiet lately. Without Hawk and Elizabeth around. He was all alone.

 _I wonder what those two are up to.._

He was only being accompanied by King and Diane at Boar's Hat. Diane was cleaning up. She too was sad that the party was postponed. King was trying to cheer her up. Ban is.. Ban is being Ban.

"Alright! I've decided!" Melodias slammed his palm on the wooden round table.

"Decided to what?" King asked lazily. Floating midair.

"I will spy on Hawk and Elizabeth!"

"Spy on Hawk _and_ Elizabeth?" Ban scoffed. "I bet you want to spy on Elizabeth _not_ Hawk."

"Well.. you have a point." Melodias said.

"But Melodias, can't we just mind our own business? Elizabeth is probably doing princess-y things." King concluded.

"What are you saying King? Elizabeth never bothered to do such things before. Maybe she's preparing something huge for us!" Diane exclaimed. Ban rolled his eyes at her.

"You're just saying that because you don't want Melodias here to go for Elizabeth." Ban teased, a dirty smirk on his face.

"W- What are you saying you idiot?!" she was in denial but she was blushing.

"Hey Ban, that's not a nice thing to say!" King defended. Although he himself was slightly blushing.

"You two are pathetic. I don't get it." Ban sighed.

"Says the guy who has a girlfriend." Melodias threw at him.

The three stared at Melodias who was wearing a black cowboy hat, covering the top part of his visage. He lifted the hat using his index finger and smiled at them. The three kept staring, wondering what's up with his get-up.

"How do I look?" Melodias asked.

"Don't tell me that's your best disguise in mind?" Ban returned the question.

"Well, I'll be hiding nearby. I won't show up in plain sight." Melodias explained. "Besides, it'll be fun."

"Oh no." King knew where he was getting at and there was no way he's going to get himself involved in something like that. Something as perverted as Melodias' thoughts is saying.

"Let's all spy on Elizabeth." There it is. It came out from Melodias' mouth.

 _Hmm. Bribing Diane isn't necessary, she'll agree in no time. King just needs a little push. Ban though.._

"I'd like to go with you Melodias but.." Diane shyly plays with her hair, twirling them with her finger. She didn't want to come because Elizabeth would be the victim. She's jealous.

"Oh come on Diane!" Ban nuged Diane and leaned closer to whisper. "You and Melodias will spy on Elizabeth together. A lot can happen. Like being together in narrow alleys, hugging him in the dark.."

Ban wanted to go on, but the fact that Diane was already blushing, she's having imaginations of her own. He smirked.

"Count me in Melodias!" Diane gave in.

"Thank you Diane. What about you King?" Melodias will focus on him for a while.

 _Come on King, I know you'll give in soon._

"I- I'm sorry I- have to-" He wanted to turn him down but looking at Diane and her cute puppy dog eyes. Who could say 'no'? "-I have to skip my meeting and come with you!"

"That's a great choice King!" Melodias grabbed his neck, doing a headlock and ruffled his hair.

King pushes him away and floats away, fixing his now-messed-up hair. Muttering curses under his breath but he glanced at Diane again and he couldn't help but blush and smile. They'll be spending their time together.

 _Now.. Ban._

"So Ban, what about you?"

"Sorry Melodias. I'm not coming." Ban chuckled and walked towards the front door to leave.

"We're the Seven Deadly Sins, we're supposed to be working together." Melodias said.

"On fights." Ban added.

"This is a fight too. A fight for love!" Melodias announced dramatically, imaginary lights flashing on him as if a spotlight. Ban erases the imaginary lights and shook his head.

"You? Love? I don't think so."

"Are you saying Captain doesn't know how to love?! You're the worse Ban!" Diane yelled.

"He's been perverting Elizabeth since we got here. Is that love?"

"Ban, shut it, you'll make things worse." King tried to hush Ban. Making Diane go all-out mad would destroy Boar's Hat and their preparations. She might not be a giant for now but she's still as energetic as a giant.

 _Just a little bit more.. come on Ban.._

"It's love when Captain says it's love!" Diane responded.

Ban glanced at King who keeps on returning gazes from Diane and him, as if checking if Diane is about to go bananas. Ban glanced at Melodias who was just standing there, waiting for his response.

He chuckled and smirked after.

"Well, why not?" he told Diane and patted her in the head. Diane froze as she stared at the Ban who was petting the crown of her head, slowly her cheeks were hinting a tint of red. "I'll come."

King's jaw dropped at the sight, an obvious heat of jealousy and anger at Ban being cooked up inside of him.

 _Alright! We're all set to go!_

"Okay everyone. We're heading to the village now!"

 **NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn**

"So where are they?" Ban asked. "They could be anywhere, you know?"

"We just need to keep looking then we'll-" Melodias wasn't able to finish because he finds an area where there are people crowing a certain corpse. "-Excuse me! What's going on here?"

"A murder" answered an old man.

"Murder?"

 _Hmm. Maybe this is what Hawk and Elizabeth are busy about. After all, they said they will be investigating._

"Is there a girl about this tall," he raises his hand up, up, up, lifting his tiptoe but still could not reach Elizabeth's height "has snow white hair and beautiful eyes?"

"Ahh, Princess Elizabeth." said a middle aged woman who is a baker.

"Yes!"

"Earlier she was here with some friends."answered a man on his late 40's. He's carrying with him some tools for carpentering.

"Where did they go?" asked Melodias.

"I'm not sure, but they were all shouting about investigating the murder." said the old man. "A guy with red hair and glasses claims that someone was faking the Holy Knight Dale's daughter's death."

 _Holy Knight Dale.. daughter.. Guila!_

 _A guy? That must be Gowther._

"Thank you very much townspeople!" Melodias waved them goodbye and looked behind him to find that his three friends were gone. "Where did they go?"

 _They left me? Even Diane?_

He ran straight, his head turning left and right, trying to find everyone. It didn't last long because Ban grabbed Melodias and covered his mouth. He pointed at the small gathering in the streets.

"T- That's thoughtful of you Gowther. But maybe we should focus on our search now." Elizabeth said.

"I guess we should."

 _Gowther and Elizabeth? What is he thinking?_

Melodias and company followed them as they did their search. King tried his attempts on Diane. But no cool moves worked. Diane got tired going after Elizabeth and the others, they've been running for hours.

"How long are we going to follow them?" Diane panted.

"As long as it takes." Melodias said, his eyes never left Elizabeth. And Gowther.

King noticed that Diane must be hungry. He separated himself from the group and bought some apples. When he got back, he floated near Diane and handed over an apple for her, Diane smiled.

"Thank you." she took it and had a bite.

Ban smirked and pulled King near him for a little talk.

"Say, that's not a poisonous apple is it?" he asked.

"Of course not! What are you saying?!"

"Well then, let me check it out." Ban grabbed an apple and was about to take a bite but King grabbed it back.

"This is for Diane!"

"Since when are you a glutton, you Sloth?" he tried reaching for it but King flew a distance.

"They're. For. Diane." he wanted to make himself clear.

"Fine then." Ban walked towards a vendor selling apples, dropped a few coins and took an apple, throwing at towards King. King dodged.

"HEY!"

"Want more?" Ban taunted and King glared. The two threw apples at each other and stopped only when they heard Hawk shout.

"Who threw that?!" Hawk shouts.

Ban threw another one at Hawk.

"Isn't that a leftover? Something that you rule." Gowther said. Ban chuckled silently at the pissed off Hawk.

"That's a good one Gother!" Jericho said. Jericho was there.. Ban did an evil smirk.

Ban, in amusement, decided to do something about the situation. He picked up a watermelon and threw it at Jericho, one person he loves to mess around other than Melodias. He snickered when the large fruit crashes on Jericho.

"WHO DID THAT?! DARN IT!" Jericho yelled in anger.

It was a big fruit and it landed right on her as if she were a target. Ban couldn't help but laugh afterwards.

"Geez Ban that's rude." Diane scolded.

"What? It was a joke." Ban said, still laughing.

"She's a girl! She can't play rough games like boys do!"

"She dresses like a man, doesn't that mean she also plays rough games?"

Melodias suddenly slams his fist in Ban's face and Ban flew in the sky and never came back. A small spark in the sky was the only thing they saw after. King and Diane stared at the sky until Ban was completely out of sight then turned to Melodias.

"Captain?"

"He'll be back to get back at me. For now.." Melodias turned to Elizabeth's group again.

"Oh. Well then, let's find her!" Jericho shouted with passion.

 _Don't worry Elizabeth.. I will protect you.. even if you don't know I'm here._

He turned to his own group and a bright smile.

"Let's help them." He announced.

"Right with you Captain!" Diane says.

"Sure thing." King said.

"To search for Elizabeth's sister then!"

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI**

Thank you for reading!

For more fics that I wrote, try; Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Mirai Nikki and Kagerou Project! For questions, feel free to drop a review or send me a message! For announcements about your favorite fic, check out my profile! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	7. Gilthunder

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: March 3, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER SEVEN  
\- GILTHUNDER**

Gilthunder, a Holy Knight who has feelings for Elizabeth's sister, Margaret Lioness. He's a noble knight who respects a lot of people, such as Melodias, which is the person he also looks up on.

But even if he's a great and mighty Holy Knight, the one with the power of thunderbolt and has great skills in combat and the art of the blade, this young man has his weakness. His very own weakness that he doesn't know how to deal with.

It was one day that he was walking at the streets of a certain village. He happen to pass by a bakery and had his eyes locked on a large white cake with a lot of toppings. He imagined that maybe if he gives Margaret one, she'd love it. So he mentally added it to his list of things-to-buy-for-Margaret. Oh he had a lot on his list. Including dresses his found from every village he came upon.

 _I bet Margaret will love those dresses! Ho-ho I can't wait to see her face when I buy her those!_

The list was so long in his head that he forgot about his very thoughtful dilemma. With a groan of frustration, caught the attention of a young woman behind him. She recognized him and smiled as she taps his shoulder lightly.

Gilthunder stopped his internal whining and turned to see a fellow Holy Knight who was also on her rest day. It was odd to see Guila not wear her armor and carry her lancer with her. Instead she was wearing a light blue dress. He stared for a while, his mind processing the sight of the fellow Holy Knight he was not expecting to see. He let out a small forced chuckle and scratched his head.

 _Hmm, if she's here, Jericho could be here._ He groaned at the thought. _It's hard to talk with her without her being so competitive._

Guila noticed that Gilthunder's eyes were playing left and right as if looking for someone. She tilts her head to the side to think about it.

"Looking for someone?" she asked.

 _Crap, what do I tell her?!_

"Oh uhm, not exactly." He managed to say with a nervous grin.

"Alright then. It's nice to see you." said the woman and walked towards the bakery and entered. Gilthunder watched her buy a bag full of bread and was contemplating his thoughts.

 _Chill out Gilthunder, there's nothing wrong with asking her a question. After all, she looks.. nice?_

He shook his head.

 _Maybe I could pay Melodias a visit.. but then again he'll just tell me to pervert Margaret just as he's doing with Elizabeth._

He grumbled deep inside. He had such a BIG problem that he doesn't know how to face it.

 _If only it were as easy as killing dragons. Who would've thought this is harder than fighting an army?_

While Gilthunder was focused on his crowded thoughts, he didn't notice that Guila had exited the bakery and saw him with a troubled look on his face. In worry and wonder, she called his name to call his attention. It took a few more times to repeat the call before he noticed.

"Yes?" he asked, as if she was the one with the dilemma.

"You look bothered by something. Is everything alright?" she asked and he sighed.

"I'm actually thinking of asking you about it." he said hesitantly. "Can we talk someplace else?"

Guila nodded politely and Gilthunder leads her to a nearby restaurant. He pulled the chair from the table so that she could sit. Like what a polite gentleman would do. Then he took his own orders arrived, Gilthunder's treat.

"You have been in love before, right? With a man?"

"Not really."

 _No love at first sight?_

 _No first crush?_

 _Come on! There's gotta be someone special!_

"Okay. How about a childhood crush?" he asked.

"Not that I know of." she shrugged. "Does it involve relationships? Your question, I mean."

 _Busted.._

"I was planning on proposing to Margaret but.. but I don't know how or what to tell her." he said shyly. "I mean, do I just kneel down and show her the ring and ask 'Will you marry me?'?" he said as if the idea was ridiculous. Guila remained composed.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Seriously? No- no extra dialogue? No special throw away parties or confetti?" he asked with a twitching eye.

"It doesn't have to be too much. Just express your love with who you are." she answered and smiled. "Unless of course Margaret requires more of you. You're not ashamed of marrying her, are you?"

"I'm not ashamed or anything. I just.." he stopped and looked down on his meal. Thinking.

 _Am I really ashamed of it? Of marrying Margaret? I mean, what could be so hard to kneel down and ask her hand in marriage?_

"Well if it's from your heart, she will understand it." said the comforting woman in front of her.

 _Well she's right. Margaret, even if she's a princess, she does not require much things from me. She just wants me. But.._

"I hope so. I don't want to hurt her if she finds out."

 _Find out that I have nothing to give her._

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're probably right. She's the kindest person I've known." he said, the smile returning to his face.

 _Probably right? Margaret.. Margaret is the one for me. She'll love me for who I am. And I'll love her for who she is. I just.. I just have express my love with who I am. Yeah, that's right._

"It's been an honor to have a meal with you, but I have to take my leave." said the woman who is politely excusing herself.

 _Oh right. She probably has other places to go to._

"Of course. Sorry for stealing you for a while." Guila shook her head, telling him it's been a pleasure and not a burden.

"It's alright." She said before lowering her head a bit and leaving.

Gilthunder leans down on his chair, still not finishing his meal. He was thinking about his plans for his marriage. This time, his list of things-to-buy-for-Margaret will come true. Right after he propose to her in a very special and romantic manner. He was laughing internally at the imaginary success of his proposal.

Everything was going perfect until he suddenly heard a scream of a familiar girl nearby.

He immediately turned to see who it was. He saw a running figure of Elizabth and Gowther. He scratched his head in wonder.

 _What is Elizabeth doing with Gowther? Are they on a date?_

He shrugged it off. He had other plans in mind. His proposal. His marriage. Margaret. His wife.

The following day, he sees Howser and tells him of his magnificent wedding plan. Howser was on his way to Boar's Hat to help with the preparations for Guila's brother's birthday. Howser tells him that he will come back again tomorrow so that they could finish it.

"Boar's Hat? That sounds like a great place to do the wedding!" Gilthunder thought aloud.

"Huh?"

"Howser, tell Melodias that after the birthday, it's my wedding's turn!" he said excitedly.

When Gilthunder separates from him, he went home to gather his money, already preparing for his marriage.

The third day came and he heard rumors of the murdered daughter of the disgraced Holy Knight Dale. He went to the location where they said the dead body was, but when he got there the body was already taken away and no investigation will be conducted.

Gilthunder couldn't believe it. It wasn't so long ago that he was talking with Guila and now he finds out that she's 'dead'?!

 _I have to investigate this!_

But while doing so, he sees Melodias, King, Diane and Ban following another group of investigators. He looked closer and finds out that they are following Elizabeth, Jericho, Gowther and Hawk, who were also investigating.

 _I- I have a feeling they're also investigating this murder that is undoubtedly an attempt to tell everyone Guila is dead. But I don't believe it. There's no way._

Gilthunder's attention was caught when he heard Ban laughing his lungs out when Jericho was hit by the watermelon. Gilthunder rolled his eyes at the person he was looking up to. It was natural that the Seven Deadly Sins gets involved with these things and never miss out the fun in such situations.

He decided to join them. But then he saw Ban flying in the air. Melodias has punched him so hard that he flew and never came back.

 _R- Really?_

He stared at the sky for a while.

 _Maybe I can investigate on my own._ He thought.

But Gilthunder ended up reuniting with Melodias, Diane and King. The more the merrier. Besides, he was also curious as to what Elizabeth and Gowther had been doing together. They've been talking privately to each other a lot and whispering things.

"Welcome to the club Gilthunder!" Melodias welcomed and Gilthunder chuckled nervously.

 _I hope I don't get blown to the sky._

"Hey Gilthunder!" Diane greets at him. "What brings you here?"

"I uh, I happen to be investigating as well."

"Oh really? What a coincidence then." Diane says.

 _It is. I didn't expect that many of us will be doing this for her._

"It's funny that she used to be our enemy and now we're trying to find out who killed her." Melodias chuckled.

"Yeah. She tried to kill you Captain!" Diane exclaimed, mimicking a horrified expression.

"Don't worry Diane. If Guila tries to kill you or Melodias, I will be there." King assured. Diane smiled at him but hugs Melodias.

"I know you'll protect me Captain!"

Gilthunder stared at his company. Diane was hugging Melodias hard, almost rubbing herself to him. Melodias likes it of course. He was drooling and staring at nothingness, surely he was imagining it was Elizabeth doing that. King was blushing, also imagining that Melodias was him. Although King was jealous.

 _Will I be able to survive with them?_

He thought then turned to Elizabeth's company, seeing them talking to a familiar princess.

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI**

Thanks for reading!

Wow, this one is short. Don't worry, this fic contains about 22 chapters! So stay tuned!

If you're interested in more fics I wrote, try Detective Conan, Wakfu, Future Diaries, Tokyo Ghoul and Kagerou Days! For inquiries and announcements about your favorite fic, check my profile! For questions, drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	8. Veronica Lioness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: March 3, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Zeeka:** Hey there, I take it you're a new reviewer, so thank you for your reviews! *laughs* Gowther's their wild card. Don't worry, the mystery will soon be solved!

 **KittehMrrow:** It's alright. We all have our busy days *smiles*. And thank you for your review! I appreciate the review and of course the message it contains, encourages me a lot! And yeah, I also take note of suggestions and concerns. I'll note it. About Melodias I mean. Thank you!

Read on!

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER EIGHT  
\- VERONICA LIONES**

Veronica Liones. The second princess of the Lioness kingdom, Elizabeth and Margaret's sister. She's the middle child. She cares deeply for her sister Elizabeth. And she's the type to play games that boys would play but even if she acted that way, she was very caring towards Elizabeth.

Griamore, her very loyal bodyguard had always been by her side. No matter what.

The two had left the kingdom for a while. Veronica wanted to spend some time with her sisters. She knew that Margaret and Elizabeth had snuck out of the castle to be with someone they both care about. To be honest, a part of her was jealous that they've found people they love, people they'd spend their life with. But of course she was also happy for them.

 _Where could they be?_

She wondered. She's walked down the streets from the top of the hill until the riverside but still she did not find a glimpse of Elizabeth or Margaret.

"Do you want to take a break?" Griamore asked.

"I'm fine, Griamore, thanks." she told him. She didn't want to worry him.

She heaved a sigh and continued walking until..

"Veronica!" she heard Elizabeth's voice. It was a distant sound, making her think it was her imagination. But the voice continued to call out to her. "Veronica!"

"Elizabeth?" she turned to see Elizabeth panting and running towards her. Jericho, Hawk and Gowther behind her.

"Veronica, it's me!"

"Elizabeth!"

 _I thought I'd never find her!_

In joy, the two ran towards one another. Griamore and everyone else watched the two had a reunion. They embraced each other. Veronica started checking for any signs of injury on Elizabeth's face, arms and legs. She was worried what might've happened to her sister ever since she joined Melodias' company.

Griamore smiled at the sight of their little reunion. He haven't seen Veronica smile like that in a while.

"Elizabeth, you have no idea how bored I was!" Veronica whined as she faked her tears and faked her cries. Elizabeth smiled at her affectionate and sweet-caring sister.

"Are you ready for an adventure then?" Elizabeth offered.

"An adventure?" Veronica's eyes sparked.

 _Since when did Elizabeth learn how to bribe me? Or well, not bribe.. to find my best interest._

"Yeah." she nodded. "Jericho, Hawk, Gowther and I are investigating the murder of Guila."

"Guila's been murdered?!"

 _Guila's the Holy Knight who wanted to take Elizabeth, right? She and that tomboy, Jericho._ She spoke like she isn't one. _Since she's on our side now.. I'm sure Elizabeth's doing this because they're friends._

"N- No!" Elizabeth stammered.

"Someone's trying to make everyone think Guila's dead." Hawk explained for her.

"Really why?"

"We don't know yet. That's why we're investigating." Jericho said with a dominating tone of annoyance. Veronica and Jericho had to stare at each other for a while. Elizabeth didn't like that stare.

"So, are you in?" she cleared her throat.

"Of course Elizabeth!" Veronica said aloud then glanced back at Jericho who shot her a glare.

"Great! We actually ran out of moves. We've searched evidences everywhere but we found none." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this! We will retrace her steps and complete the timeline before she disappeared and got murdered!" Veronica stated.

"Wow, that's a good idea!"

"Who would've thunk Elizabeth's sister had good ideas.' Hawk mumbled.

"Yeah." Jericho agreed with him, also in a mumble.

Gowther didn't say anything and just smiled at them. He was refraining from saying anything unnecessary or offensive. If Veronica was something like Jericho, then she could be easily pissed and might not help them anymore.

"Where do we start?" Gowther asked.

"Well uhm.. we can start with who saw Guila last." Veronica said in a matter of fact way, then glanced at everyone.

"I'm sure that's Jericho." Hawk said. Everyone turned to Jericho.

"M- Me?"

"Before she was sent on her rest day, she was with you, correct?" Veronica wanted to clarify. Jericho nodded. "Then what happened?"

"Well.. she told me she will go home with her brother. Something about his birthday." she replied, almost unsure as she tried to remember the events of the past.

"Then let's go there!"

With and by Veronica's lead, they arrived back at the front gate of the castle to retrace Jericho's steps and Guila's. Jericho told them that she went home with her brother after splitting up from Guila.

"Then she went away for a birthday." Veronica completed. "Now what do we pass by from here that involves a birthday?"

"A gift?" Hawk thought.

"A souvenir from the trip?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Food?" Gowther also guessed.

"We'll never know. Let's see!"

Veronica and the rest started walking down the village and ask people if they've seen Guila. It was hard work. Bystanders and vendors were all 'interrogated' and asked whether or not they've seen or spoken to Guila the day the rest day was given.

They followed that trail until they ended up in the restaurant where Elizabeth had seen her with Gilthunder.

"Hey, isn't this where Guila and Gilthunder had-" Elizabeth quickly covered his mouth and spoke with a loud voice.

"AH, Gowther! Boy, am I hungry! Thanks for reminding me!"

"But we just started." Jericho told her.

"Is that right?"

"If Guila ate her with someone. Someone should've seen them." Veronica stated. "But it's best if we find the person she was with."

"It's Gilthunder." Gowther answered.

"How do you know?"

"Do you have to ask?" Jericho said with an isn't-it-obvious face. "He's a stalker. He's probably been following Guila."

"Then why lose track of him?"

"Well.." Gowther's eyes wanted to turn to Elizabeth. After all, it was her fault why he lost track of Guila. But since the princess was nice to me for the past few days, he decided to protect her. "..I'm not that great of a stalker."

"We will not lose hope! We WILL find our lead!"

 _Elizabeth, I won't let you down! I will solve this Holy Knight Murder Case! Even if it will take the whole of my rest days!_

"Then let's start asking people again. Surely people have seen her here." Hawk told them and started asking bystanders.

"Don't want to lose to a pig." Jericho said and went to the restaurant to ask the workers and customers. It's best to ask daily customers too.

"Thank you very much, Veronica." Elizabeth told her sister.

"Anything for you, Liz!"

When Veronica and Griamore went away to gather more info to try and track down Guila, Gowther taps Elizabeth from behind. Startling the princess.

"Is she stalking you?" he asked.

"G- Gowther, just get back to work."

The tomboy princess had reached her limit. Nightfall was near and still they had no solid lead of Guila's last whereabouts. They were going around in circles. People claimed to have seen Guila but their timeline trace had mixed up her whereabouts.

 _One baker said Guila went to his bakeshop to buy bread. That was morning. But yet, a blacksmith claimed to have seen her pass by his shop the SAME morning. It's either she has the ability to be in two places at once or a doppelganger was walking around._

She sighed.

The investigation was harder than she thought.

 _Why would someone take great lengths to actually 'murder' Guila and not even leaving loopholes?_

While she was deep in thought, she bumps into a girl and she dropped the rice cake she was carrying. Veronica apologetically bowed and helped the girl up. The girl massages her head, telling Veronica it's alright but then..

"AAaagh! My cake!" the girl exclaimed at the sight of her messed up delicacy.

"I- I'm sorry. I'll go buy you a new one." Veronica offered.

"Thank you."

The girl led Veronica to the shop where she bought it and ordered two rice cakes. One for Veronica (even if it was Veronica's treat).

"I'm really sorry about that." Veronica continued.

"It's alright. You got me a new one." said the girl. She took a spoon, holding it like a child would, and took a scoop of the cake ad putting it in her mouth to chew. "Thank you very much!" she said as she chewed.

"It's nothing. I'm Veronica, by the way."

"Elaine."

"A pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise." she swallowed a bigger bite, the icing of the cake was all over her mouth. Reminding Veronica that once, Elizabeth ate the same way and she'd laugh at Elizabeth.

"All in your tab again, Elaine?" asked the server.

"N- No it's my treat." Veronica interrupted them. It was her treat. She gave her word. "How much is in her tab? I can pay for it too."

"Alright then." the server left to gather the bills.

"I- It's alright, you don't have to!" Elaine said sheepishly but Veronica beamed at her.

"I want to."

"It's not actually my tab." Elaine confessed.

"Eh?"

"Guila said she'd come back and pay all the-"

"Did you say Guila?"

"Yeah."

Veronica just had a moment of triumph. Her expression forming a victorious smirk as she suddenly jumped in the air, her fist raised in the air as she shouted her shouts of victory. She just found her next lead.

 _You did it Veronica! Good job!_

"Listen, I'm doing an investigation about Guila's murder." she explained to Elaine.

"Guila's m- m- murdered?!" Elaine couldn't believe it. Veronica chuckled and grabbed a tissue from the counter, wiping the icing on her face.

"It's not true though. That's why we're trying to retrace her steps, hoping we'd find the exact location she was on before she disappeared."

"I- I see."

"You are a valuable witness if you've seen her."

"I'd be happy to help out." Elaine said with determination.

 _I'm really good. Wait 'til I tell Elizabeth and the others about this. And see Jericho's defeated face._

She snickered internally.

"I'll just go call my friends."

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=** **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=** **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=** **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=** **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=** **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=** **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

Hope you enjoyed!

Interested in more fics I wrote? Try Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Future Diaries, Kagerou Days and Sword Art Online! For announcements, feel free to check out my profile! For questions, drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	9. Elaine

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: March 14, 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **KittehMrrow:** I hope the answer below will satisfy you *sheepish smile*. And thank you for your review! Surprised that you reviewed quite fast but I decided to postponed my upload until today.

 **Zeeka:** You're very welcome! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! And yeah I've watched it, I guess it's kinda similar, huh? I wasn't planning to make it that way, but *shrugs* I guess it seems that it ended up like that *laughs*.

For those who are wondering why the heck Elaine is here, it's because I made a promise that I will try to include ALL characters in this story, if I can. I don't know what happened in the manga, if she's alive or what, I only know what happened in the anime. And since I began this fic saying it's AFTER they defeated Hendricksen, it means that I'm supposed to collaborate with what happened to the anime.. which goes back to the question; Why the heck is Elaine here? I have to explanation for you guys, I hope it counts as valid. First, I made a promise. Second, for some miracle Elaine is alive and well. Happy? *chuckles nervously* I hope so. Anyway, Elaine will share her side of the story. So don't worry *smiles*.

Read on!

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER EIGHT  
\- ELAINE**

Elaine. King's younger sister. As everyone know, she is the Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth and of course, this leads to her love story with Ban. Ban wants to drink from the fountain so that he can be immortal, Elaine blows him up, several times or more, she ends up being intrigued by Ban's 'oddness' and apparently fall in love with him and Ban the same.

She's similar to Elizabeth concerning her kind and caring side. Also, she's willing to forgive King for abandoning her and the kingdom for hundreds of years. The thing about King and Elaine is that they are both embarrassed easily, making them easy prey when joshing around. Especially Ban.

(I just added the whole loves to eat stuff. It's just, since as I've seen in the anime OVA, she doesn't know much of the outside world. So I thought that maybe she'd be fond of the new things she'll come upon.)

Veronica calls on Elizabeth, Jericho, Hawk, Gowther and Griamore about her success in finding the perfect alibi of Guila's past whereabouts. The five were surprised that she was actually able to find one. Veronica irked Jericho by directing this success to her, giving her a message that she's better at this than her. Jericho took the bait, immediately steaming in anger.

"A- Awesome Veronica!" Elizabeth complimented.

"She just got lucky." Jericho said coldly.

"Well then, let's meet this witness." Hawk said after jumping in front.

There was a spark in Veronica's eyes as she saw Jericho's expression. She was trying hard not to succumb to defeat. Veronica smirked and led them to the restaurant where she had left Elaine. The rest followed.

Gowther, being observant with things, noticed the tension between the two women. He felt the need to actually interfere and do something unnecessary, just as he always does but he turned to Elizabeth first, seeing that she's also troubled by the rising rivalry between Veronica and Jericho. It was best to lay off.

"Everyone, meet Elaine!" Veronica introduced as she stretched an arm towards Elaine.

"Hello." Elaine smiled at them. Her sweet, innocent smile almost charming Gowther and Griamore.

"Hi. I'm Gowther." said Gowther. Elizabeth was surprised that he got there so fast. Kneeling down and holding Elaine's hand.

"And I'm Griamore." Griamore followed. It was Veronica's turn to be surprised. Wondering when did Griamore and Gowther get there.

"H- Hey Gowther! What do you think you're doing?!" Elizabeth scolded. A thundering background was heard from outside the restaurant.

"I'm greeting this lovely female before me." Gowther replied.

"G- Greeting? There's no need to be formal!"

"Too formal." Hawk mumbled.

"A- And Griamore!" Veronica added, jealous of Elaine a bit.

"I have no malicious intentions. I simply want to introduce myself." Griamore defended politely. They heard loud thuds nearby, but they were too focused on the situation at hand to give it attention.

"Since when did Gowther rub off on you?!" Elizabeth blurted.

"It's nice to meet you Gowther." Elaine said with a friendly and innocent smile. Then she turns to Griamore, giving him the same smile. "You too Griamore."

The earth growled, somehow it felt like there was a volcano that erupted nearby.

The two men blushed deeply. Elizabeth's eye twitched as she saw this. And without warning, she smacks Gowther at the back of his head, enough to make him say 'Ow'. Veronica was surprised Griamore acted that way, it was the first time she's seen it. Her reflex action tells her to hit Griamore as well.

"I thought you love Guila!" Elizabeth chided him.

 _Gowther's in love with Guila?_

"I- I do." Gowther answered, his hand massaging the back of his head.

"Then what's the whole deal earlier? It's like you quickly forgot about her!"

"If she's dead, at least I have other options. Or an alternative." Gowther replied. Another growling sound occurred, Loud thuds from outside was echoing.

 _I- Is this guy serious?_

"Love doesn't need alternative or any logical reasoning!"

"Well to be honest, I feel the lust for her." Windows shattered after a loud roar was heard.

 _E- EH?! L- L- Lust?_

Jericho snickered and Elizabeth choked. She could've guessed. She could've thought about it. It was Gowther she's talking to. So there's always bound to be some sort of 'simple' answer from him.

"Men." Veronica muttered.

Before anything else could happen, the door slammed open, revealing an angry Ban. Melodias and the others were behind Ban, having an expression of exhaustion as if they've been trying to stop Ban from entering earlier.

"Ban?" Elaine said as soon as she sees him.

 _Is he really here? Is this for real?_

"GOWTHER YOU JACKASS! I'M GONNA RIP YOU OPEN!" Ban yelled at him but Gowther remained unfazed.

"H- Hold on Ban!" King didn't want Elaine to see any sort of violence. Especially if it involves them.

 _King-niisan?_

"Do you love her, Ban?" Gowther asked, not having a clue of others' feelings at all. Ban snarled at him, pissed off of Gowther's inability to see through such situations.

 _Ban..._

"G- Gowther!" Elizabeth scolds yet again.

"It's a simple question, is it not?" he turned to Elizabeth. "Is there a better way to ask him that?" when Elizabeth didn't say a word, he turned to Elaine. "Do you love Ban?"

"Huh?" Too filled with her thoughts, it took time to catch up to Gowther's question.

"Do you love Ban?" he repeated.

 _Do I love Ban? It's.. It's not a hard question is it? Do I really..?_

"You don't have the right to ask her questions!" Ban shouts again. Gilthunder and Diane held him back by pulling his arms. King was in front of him, pushing on his chest.

"Just calm down!" King ordered him.

Elaine wasn't sure whether or not to answer Gowther, despite that the situation is very obvious. She looked into his eyes, seeing that he was confused somehow. Behind his apathetic expression, he was confused. She wondered what kind of person he was.

 _So this guy.. does he really love Guila?_

 _Or he just have the lust for her?_

The blonde girl got up from her seat and walked towards Gowther. Hawk, Griamore, Veronica, Jericho and Elizabeth watched her walk. They weren't sure how to react on the current situation. Things are going to get out of hand if she does something that will blow Ban's brains out.

"I do. I love Ban." She told Gowther.

With those words she released from her sweet soft lips, Ban had stopped his struggling, his anger disappearing in a flash. Gilthunder, Diane and King were relieved he stopped but Ban was frozen as he stared at Elaine, his mouth agape.

"I love Ban." she repeated, her voice almost a whisper.

"How can you say when it's love or when it's lust?" Gowther asked.

"Well.. he's the only man I see. I like it how he's sweet to me, I liked how he annoyed me when he was persistently climbing up the tree to drink from the fountain, I like it when he's around.. I don't feel like I'm the only person in the world to bear the burden of protecting the fountain from men with malicious intentions. I like talking to him, whatever discussion he brought up, it would always make me happy."

King felt guilty in his heart. He was surprised to see Elaine alive and now that he sees her, he felt happy to be able to reunite with her. But he's left her for so long.. everything she's been through.. he wasn't even there to bear the burden with her..

"He has his moments. He has his failures.. but I love both sides of him. Whether he's smiling or he's angry.. because it's what makes him Ban." Eliane finished and looks up at Gowther. She had expressed so much as she stated what she likes and loves about Ban but Gowther remained as he is.

 _Does this satisfy your question.. Gowther?_

"Do you know if Ban loves you back?" Gowther continued to ask.

Melodias and the others kept silent. Gowther's never asked much questions before. And surely he's very attentive today. Elaine decided to keep talking. After all, her love for Ban is nothing she's ashamed of.

"At first I didn't know.. and.. I didn't really put much thought into it. But if you look at him in the eyes, you'll see through his mask what he truly feels." she shrugs.

"Through his eyes?" he wondered and knelt down to stare into Elaine's golden eyes, seeing the sincerity and innocence in her.

A few more seconds and Gowther stood up. Everyone was quiet. No one spoke or whispered. They just stared at the scene before them. Gowther didn't say another word and just walked out of the restaurant, staggering a bit as he did.

Elizabeth was worried what got into Gowther's head after that.

"Gow-" she wanted to walk after him, talk to him, clear things up, but Veronica pulled her back and shook her head.

"Leave him." Veronica told her sister. "He needs to discover things for himself."

Elizabeth nodded in compliance to her sister and stared back into the broken door where Gowther had gone. Melodias suddenly yawned and stretched his arms, feeling a bit sleepy for some reason. Elizabeth eyed him, Gilthunder, Diane, Ban and King. Something fishy was going on.

"Melodias! What are you guys doing here?" Hawk asked.

"It was a coincidence you guys are here too!" Melodias said and laughed.

"How terrible, captain." Diane mumbled.

"You're so obvious Melodias!" Hawk snarled and jumped on Melodias to tackle him.

"We can talk about that later, for now, we need to continue solving for the case!" Veronica reminded them.

"The case can wait." Jericho told her. Then she cocks her head towards Ban and Elaine who have finally reunited. Veronica squinted at them, then to Jericho. Giving her a this-isn't-over look.

"So you guys are solving for the case too?" Elizabeth asked Diane. Melodias and Hawk were tackling each other in the background.

"Not really. He just wanted to keep an eye on you. He's worried about you." Diane replied.

"Melodias was worried?"

"Yeah. I tried to stop him. But," Diane shrugged. They both know how Melodias can be. "this happened. So about that case, how's it going?"

"Not that good. Our only lead for now is Elaine's testimony of Guila's location when they last saw each other."

"I see."

"I'm really worried. I have a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean?" Diane noticed the worried look in the princess' face. Something was bothering her.

"Nothing. It's just a thought." Elizabeth said, smiling again. She wanted to cover up her worried face with a smile. But she knew Diane already noticed that.

Meanwhile, Ban and Elaine were having the best reunion they had. Or probably the first. King wanted to just butt in and join them. He's missed his sister as much as Ban misses her. But he couldn't bring himself to talk to her.

Elaine noticed and approached him.

"King.." she called to him and he looks up at her.

"Elaine.. I.. I'm sorry." He had more to say. He had more apologies that he needed to say- wanted to tell her. But Elaine cuts her off with a hug. A warm and gentle embrace from her was soothing.

"I forgive you." she whispered to him.

"Elaine.." he cried and returned her embrace. Ban watched them with awe.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they've gathered, they asked Elaine everything that happened to her. From the beginning.

"F- From the beginning?!" she asked, not sure if she's heard it right.

"Yeah. From the BEGINNING." Veronica and Jericho confirmed.

"W- Well.. I was actually looking for Ban. I was told that he works for Boar's Hat. And Boar's Hat is a moving location!" Elaine cried, making them laugh. "Then I ended up lost in this village. That's where I met her. Guila."

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Elaine was lost and hungry. But still, Ban was her priority. She wanted to see him again, be with him again.. he was the first name that came to mind. Not King's. But Ban's._

 _And while she was walking around, her eyes had darted in many different directions, seeing new things and new environment. Everything was not the same from where she came from. Humans. She needed to adjust with humans._

 _"I- I'm sorry!" she apologized after bumping into an elder. The elder smiled at her and gave her a piece of his bread before leaving. "T- Thank you!"_

 _She later heard an announcement about the Seven Deadly Sins' victory against Hendricksen. And that there will be a reconstruction of the kingdom. The Holy Knights are given a break and so will the heroes._

 _Seven Deadly Sins. She knew Ban was part of it. She needed to find them immediately. Surely they'd be from the castle. She followed the path from where several Holy Knights had exited but does not spot Ban anywhere._

 _"Looking for someone?" a girl asks her from behind._

 _Elaine was startled and jumped backwards. She gulped and examined the girl, seeing that she seemed harmless. She wears a dress and she had no weapon. Harmless indeed._

 _"I- uh- yes." she replied._

 _"I can help you if you want." she offered and Elaine nodded without doubt. She's seen Guila before. Back at the Capital of the Dead. But she looked different now from she was before._

 _While the two were walking, Guila noticed how much Elaine was lagging behind and that she was drooling over the smell of freshly baked bread and other delicacies._

 _"Hungry?" she asked. Elaine shook her head but her stomach growled. She's probably craving for it. Guila smiled at her and led her to a restaurant. Elaine was able to order anything she wanted, leaving the bills in Guila's tab as Guila had offered._

 _When Guila was about to bid goodbye, Elaine looks up at her._

 _"W- Wait. Where are you going?" she asked, not noticing the crumbs on the sides of her lips._

 _"I have someplace to go. I'll be back." she smiled and exited the restaurant._

 _END_

"And she never came back." Elaine said sadly.

"B- But we've traced her steps and we ended up in a restaurant where she and Gilthunder ate!" Veronica wanted to correct.

"There can't be two Guila's at the same morning!" Jericho rejected.

"Anything else you remember, Elaine?" Elizabeth asked but Elaine shook her head. And so they turned to Gilthunder.

"Maybe the Guila with you was an imposter." Ban wanted to point out.

"No it's not." Gowther contests. "I stalked Guila that morning. And I'm absolute that it's her."

"And you did not see her with Elaine?" King asked.

"I saw her when she spoke to Gilthunder at the bakery." he replied.

"Then we went to eat together." Gilthunder confirmed. "I guess she was about to come back to Elaine after that meal."

"And how far was the restaurant you guys were in to Elaine's location?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Well uhm.. it's quite far." he said, unsure.

"At least we've limited the area that we have to search." Jericho said, pumping his fists together.

"So Guila disappeared on her way back to Elaine. She must've seen someone else and got sidetracked again." Diane thought aloud.

"Whoever it is. We'll find out. Right, Gowther?" Melodias said, turning to Gowther who nodded.

"About that.. I may have a guess where she is." Ban said.

"And since when was this guess in your head?" Jericho inquired, irritated. Ban smirked, enjoying when he pisses Jericho off.

"That's what I was suppose to tell you guys but I saw Elaine. I forgot about it." He chuckled. "There's a cave in the forest north of here."

"Where did you get that idea?" King questioned. Wondering if Ban was making it up.

"Melodias punched me into the skies. I think you know what happens next." he told King.

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

Hope you enjoyed!

*laughs* So yeah, I've turned the anime into Detective Conan somehow. How are you guys liking the 'murder case'? I hope you're enjoying the story just as I enjoyed writing it. And yeah, we're a loooong way 'til the end of this story. It ends somewhere around chapters 21 or 22. So we're gonna have a long adventure together. I hope to see you guys 'til the end!

Thank you!


	10. Ban

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: March 29, 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **SiinonAnnieMous Weiiss:** Thank you for your review, enjoy!

So yeah this is really short. Just some transition how they're going to find Guila!

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER TEN  
-BAN**

Ban is Fox's Sin of Greed. He's a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is in love with Elaine. He was called and entitled a lot of things, such as Bandit Ban, Undead Ban, Baan, Lord Ban, Fairy King Ban and The Man of Greed. Ban is also known to be immortal after he drank from the Fountain that Elaine was guarding.

Other than his known ability Snatch, he is known to be the person that loves to annoy and tease others such as King and Jericho. He is also really excited when fighting with Melodias, almost to the point of killing him. When he teases King he often uses Diane, pretending to try and seduce her and King falls for it every time. Ban is also very protective of Elaine, even if it means fighting against Gowther.

"So Guila disappeared on her way back to Elaine. She must've seen someone else and got sidetracked again." Diane thought aloud.

 _Right, about that Holy Knight, I know I came here about something. What was it again?_

"Whoever it is. We'll find out. Right, Gowther?" Melodias said, turning to Gowther who nodded.

 _Aah! That's right!_

"About that.. I may have a guess where she is." Ban said.

"And since when was this guess in your head?" Jericho inquired, irritated. Ban smirked.

 _Challenging me aren't you, Jericho?_

"That's what I was suppose to tell you guys but I saw Elaine. I forgot about it." He chuckled. "There's a cave in the forest north of here."

"Where did you get that idea?" King questioned. Wondering if Ban was making it up.

"Melodias punched me into the skies. I think you know what happened next." he told King.

King gulped.

"N- No way! You flew into the sky and saw Guila!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Close enough. But no. I landed in a forest up north. There's a cave there where I saw dead Holy Knights."

"D- D- Dead?!" Jericho wasn't sure if Ban was still trying to piss her off.

"Yeah. I came back here as soon as I could. So that I can tell you guys." he bragged.

"But you got sidetracked. It's nothing to be proud of." Hawk teased and he lost his cool. He grabbed the small pig and glared at it.

"What did you say?!"

"So we're going to the forest!" Gowther announced. His voice was loud but there was no excitement to it.

"Gowther, at least lead us with passion." Veronica lectured.

"You want me to lead you with strong and uncontrollable emotion?" Gowther wanted to clarify. Elizabeth went in between them, not wanting their conversation to go any further.

"L- Let's go!"

"But how do we get there in a fast way? If Holy Knights are dead, then whoever is killing them must have prisoners." King stated.

"Did you check if Guila was one of the dead Holy Knights?" Melodias asked.

Ban dropped Hawk.

Everyone paused.

There was silence.

 _Crap!_

"You didn't, did you?" Melodias got him.

"W- Well I was overly excited!" he reasoned. "I'm sure she isn't one of them!"

"Howser isn't one of them, right?" Gilthunder asked. Ban raises a brow on him.

"What of him?"

"Guys! I totally forgot! I have to meet up with Margaret!" Veronica exclaimed in panic. Griamor thought about it and remembered she asked him to remind her about it.

"I- I'm sorry I forgot too!"

"Meet with Margaret?" Gilthunder's eyes sparkled. Melodias pushes him away and walked towards the second princess.

"Why?" he asked.

"To buy clothes for the party of course! It's a Lioness Princes' duty to look her best!"

"Sure?"

"It's alright. We need to drop heavy weight." Gowther uttered as he packed his things. Veronica's eye twitched as she stared at the emotionless man.

"WHat did you say, Gowther?!"

"Princess, we're late!" Griamor reminded. But at the same time he didn't want her to start a fight with a Seven Deadly Sins member.

"Right.." deep inside she was thankful Griamor reminded her not to engage in a battle with him. "Let's go, Griamor!" And the two ran.

 _Sheesh, princesses. I'm glad Elaine's different._

"Hold on! Aren't we supposed to look for Guila together?" Elizabeth asked, running after them.

"Go on, we'll catch up. I might drag Margaret along with me!" Veronica winked and disappeared with Griamor in the crowd.

Melodias patted Elizabeth, telling her everything's going to be alright.

There was silence.

...

...

...

"I have an idea!" Diane exclaimed, startling everyone. "We can use Oslow to travel to the cave easily!"

"That's not a bad idea, Diane!" Melodias complimented and she blushed. King was jealous but was glad his Oslow can help.

King whistled to call for Oslow and he appeared from a portal coming from nowhere.

"Just don't swallow fast." she said shyly to Oslow. Oslow nodded and his mouth grew as he swallowed half of Diane.

 _This is going to be great._

Ban watched as Oslow slowly tries to gulp Diane to the location of the cave. He rolled his eyes on how Oslow was taking her request seriously. King was even sweating on it as he stared at Diane's ass.

"Ban, you're coming with them, right?" Elaine said, appearing from behind him.

"Uh,"

"I'm not coming with you. I'll be in the way."

"But Elaine.."

"I'll be here waiting." she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile as well.

If Elaine wants him to help. Then he will help.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Diane screams when almost her whole body swallowed by Oslow.

"Diane, what's wrong?!" King was so worried.

Diane didn't reply and just screamed again, her legs struggling to move.

"Diane, hang in there, we'll pull you out!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Shortcuts are never really an option." Ban told them, as if he warned them earlir.

"Just help us Ban!" King said as he grabbed one of Diane's legs.

"Or you can pull her yourself." he walked closer to King, teasing his red cheeks.

However, Diane kicks Elizabeth and King and Oslow swallows her whole.

"OSLOW!" King chided. Oslow whimpered and left.

"Diane!" Elizabeth yelled at the area where Oslow once was. Hoping the portal was there somehow.

"She's gone." Melodias told them. "The only thing we can do is take the long way."

"Why are you being calm about this?!" Elizabeth yelled at him. Imaginary sharp teeth appearing as she yelled at him with annoyance.

"Diane can handle herself. But we shouldn't be late to save her in case a real bad guy appears."

 _That's Melodias for you._

"Okay then, let's start walking!" Ban stretched his arms and looks around, noticing someone was missing. "Where's Gowther?"

"Huh? Gowther?" Elizabeth worriedly looked around to search for him but he was nowhere in sight. "Don't tell me he went to the forest by himself?!"

"I guess that's what he did." Gilthunder confirmed.

"We should hurry and catch up to him then." Melodias said, taking the lead.

"Right with you Melodias!" Hawk jumped beside him.

 _Even Jericho is gone.. hmm.. where did those two go?_

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

Hope you enjoyed!

I know, I know, it's not that much. But I needed to update this. It's been a while. Also, I apologize for the wrong date uploads and the chapter in Elaine's. I wrote chapter eight instead of chapter nine.

So anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	11. Cain Barzad

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: April 14, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Zeeka:** So welcome back, here's the latest chapter!

Probably short too, not sure. Let's just say the short chaps are for the transition or movement or something. Not much.

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER ELEVEN  
\- CAIN BARZAD**

Cain Barzad. He is a former Holy Knight. He and Melodias were friends and comrades during their time of service for their kingdom (before it was destroyed).

He lives as a normal elder, drinking and traveling. At his current location, he was looking up the skies, thinking of his past comrades and of course, the Seven Deadly Sins. The adventures and the fights, he must be growing old now that he's thinking of these things and not doing them anymore.

The peace was comforting, the silence was soothing, it was the perfect day, the perfect morning to have a good warm meal.

It was until the peace broke.

"Ah we're lost!" Cain heard a girl yell nearby.

 _Travelers?_

"Why are you even making this a competition?" asked a female.

"I'm not!" replied the one who yelled earlier.

"Then why did you split up from Melodias' team?"

 _Melodias?!_

Cain got up from sitting in a barrel and ran to the direction of the voices. There he spots two princesses from Lioness Kingdom. The two were standing in front of the merchants' stalls. Griamore right beside them.

"I- well-" Veronica scratched the back of her head, not knowing how to answer her sister.

"So you WERE competing with them!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. But it's not exactly like that."

"Okay then what?" Margaret crossed her arms and Veronica grinned.

"That Fox's Greed told us where to go. And we need to get there first!"

"Yeah and now we're lost so whatever you have in mind, you can forget it."

"I want to prove to them that princesses don't rely on knights!"

Cain chuckled to himself as he listened to the young princesses' conversation. He decided to give them a little help. Surely if they're here racing with Melodias to go to wherever they plan on going, and they were here in advance, then Melodias' team will arrive sooner or later.

 _Let's see what I can do with that, princess._

Cain cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"May I be of service, ladies?" he asked and the two looked at him incredulously. Griamore sighed as if relieved they stopped arguing. "I'm a traveler. I may know what you are looking for."

"The forest up north." Veronica answered.

"Is there anything specific that you are looking for?"

"A cave." she shrugged. She can only say what she heard.

"Well then, you're in luck!" Cain said cheerfully. "There's a cave uphill. Just go straight to that road, follow it and you'll see what you're looking for."

"Thank you!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Thank you, sir." Margaret said.

"Oh it's nothing." Cain smiled at them.

"Well then Margaret, let's beat them to it!"

 _Quite an energy you got there._

"Are you sure we should go without them? What if it's not safe?" Margaret asked.

"Oh don't worry, there's no bandits or the sort." Cain assured.

"So it's safe for them to travel there?" Griamore asked.

"You'll be there to protect them, aren't you?" Cain said and Griamore nodded. "Then it'll be safe for sure."

"Thank you very much!" Veronica said.

"I'm happy to be of service, Princess."

"Hey, how did you know-?"

 _Oops!_

"Everyone knows who you are of course." he said with a chuckle. Veronica, Margaret and Griamore are suspicious of him. He could be lying that the cave uphill was safe. Cain could point out what their thoughts were saying. "And I'm not lying."

"THen why are you helping us?" Margaret asked, curious.

"I heard you want to beat Melodias. I couldn't resist not to get involved."

"You know Melodias?" Veronica inquired and the elder nodded with a beam in his face. "Well, if it's one of Melodias' friends, surely it's alright."

"Off you go then, princess. Anytime soon Melodias and his friends will come, asking me the same thing."

"Of course. Thanks again!" said Veronica.

"Yes, thank you." Margaret said.

When the three had left the little village where Cain was staying in, he couldn't help but laugh internally at the results of their travel. He 'forgot' to mention about the traps that can be found on their way there.

 _Well if I am going to redirect Melodias and his team to the long way and you three to the shortcut, then at least find yourselves something entertaining to do._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After waiting for several more hours, Cain grew tired of waiting by the edge of a cliff and went back to his barrel to sit on. He didn't want to drink until they've arrived. So he went back to his peaceful meditation as he looked up the skies.

It's been quiet again.

Too quiet.

"How dare you call me that! Take it back!" yelled another loudmouth.

 _Hmm, must be Melodias' company._

"Loquacious. You are absolutely loquacious."

"What?"

"We're here." Gowther said, changing the subject.

"Here where? There's no cave here. It's a village, idiot." Jericho said rudely.

"We will stop by to ask for directions. And also to to find you someone to talk to. According to my research, when a person talks a lot he or she lacks the attention that he or she wants. In your case, I may have not given you the attention that you want me to give and I'm sorry for that but I can't lose my concentration for my search for-"

Before Gowther could finish, he didn't notice that Jericho was getting really red and really angry so she slaps him with her hardest and strongest slap ever.

She haven't even slapped or hit Ban with that powerful slap of hers. But Gowther really earned it.

"HOW DARE YOU?! I'D RATHER DIE THAN ASK FOR YOUR ATTENTION!"

"I might've miscalculated." Gowther spoke as if he wasn't slapped seconds ago. He only fixed his glasses.

"OF COURSE YOU DID!"

 _Gowther and a young Holy Knight? Together? Where's Melodias?_

Cain wondered if his calculations were wrong. He kept himself hidden and waited for the two to speak of their purpose further.

 _They're looking for a cave too, it has to be them._

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOWTHER!" cried a little pig flying towards him.

Hawk landed on Gowther's stomach with a small force. Gowther looked down on Hawk who hit his stomach and picked him up with his index and his thumb.

"Hello."

"Why did you leave without us?!" Hawk whined.

"I had to drop dead weight." he replied.

"Excuse me?! We're all here to help!"

Jericho and Gowther followed the trail from where Hawk 'flew' from and saw that Melodias and the others were staring at them. Melodias or Ban probably threw Hawk. Gowther had no reaction or anything.

"Gowther, we're in this together, okay?" Melodias said.

"Yeah, we're the Seven Deadly SIns, we stick through this together!" King said.

"Of course." Ban muttered, bored.

"I'm sorry." when he said it he sounds like he didn't mean it but he does.

"Gowther, we're here to help okay?" Elizabeth said calmly and soothingly.

"And we're not dead weight!" Hawk added.

"I understand." Gowther said.

Ban approaches Jericho with a smirk, his hands in his pockets. Jericho glared at him, stepping back as he stepped closer.

"So you came with Gowther by yourself, you moved on already?" he teased.

"S- Shut your darned mouth! I was just worried!"

When Cain saw that the whole gang has arrived. He snickered silently and decided to give them directions already. Veronica and her team already had a head start. It's time that the second team is sent to play the game.

"Melodias!" he called.

"Oh Cain!" Melodias waved at him.

"I heard that the two were looking for a cave." he said.

"Yep we are. Do you know anything?"

"I'm going to give you directions about it."

"That's great!" Elizabeth said in glee.

 _If only you all knew. I'm sorry young princess, ELizabeth, but your sisters got the shortcut already. Still, I believe that you can make it there before they do._

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

Hope you enjoyed!

I've been busy with other fics that I almost failed to update this one. So here's the latest chap, about Cain and it's short too. I'm sorry about that but his role is to actually just show up *laughs* and of course to lead both groups to the meeting place.

So anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	12. Fairy Harlequinn King

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: May 21 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

Finally after a long time, I have returned! I'll try to make it up guys, this story is almost at its end! So let's enjoy this journey while it lasts!

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER TWELVE  
\- FAIRY HARLEQUINN  
**

Fairy King Harlequinn, Elaine's brother, or everyone knows him as simply King... was was jealous of him. Wait, jealous? Jealous of who?

"That old man must've lied to us!" yelled Ban.

"Cain wouldn't do that." Melodias defended.

"Then explain to us why we've been walking for hours and still we didn't even see a glimpse of a cave or anything!"

"Just so you know Ban, you should be able to find this place familiar, since you're the one who SAW the cave. Let alone find it again." Hawk retorts and Ban was filled with anger as he grabbed the little pig ready to roast him alive. "MELODIAS!"

"Just shut up you pig! It's not like I can memorize my way there when I was unintentionally brought there!"

"Oh that's right. I punched you all the way there." Melodias said and cracked his knuckles. "Ready for another round?"

"Don't even think about it!"

While everyone was arguing why they haven't reached the location they need to be yet, Elizabeth was pondering on the recent events. Gowther and Jericho were arguing again. Almost every time, they'd argue, whether it wasn't meant to be or it's just how they grew accustomed to each other. If only she can be of help and find a way to solve their problems, then they'd no longer argue. Then everything will be alright.

But something else was bothering her.

"King.. are you alright?" she asked, she noticed he was unusually quiet.

"I want to save Diane.. but.. I couldn't even help." he said, disappointed in himself.

"I'm sure she's alright. I mean, Diane can take care of herself." Elizabeth tried to cheer up.

"I- I guess so."

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" they heard a scream. It echoed all over the forest, there was no way they could pinpoint it's exact location. But for King, he believes he can. He believes he can find the source. It was a vioce he can easily recognize.

"Was that-?" Ban wasn't sure himself.

"It's Diane!" King confirmed and quickly flew to the direction he believes it was from.

"Wait King!" Melodias called but King ignored them. His only goal right now is to arrive by Diane's side. Melodias without thinking, ran after him. The others followed him of course.

 _Diane don't worry.. I'm coming!_

"Hey lover boy! Easy on the speed there!" Ban teases and chuckled and was about to run after them but then a huge rock came flying at him, slowing him down.

"Oops!" Melodias said and snickered.

King leads them to various traps and they were the ones caught in it instead of King. Even so, King kept moving forward. Diane's screams was the only thing in his mind right now. He wants to save her.

 _DIANE! Please.. hold on!_

When he arrived at Diane's location, he finds that she's in Howzer's arms and the two were all wet.

 _EH?!_

"Oh King?" she said when she saw him. "You're here!"

"I heard you scream. I thought you were in danger." he explained and Diane leaves Howzer's arms. King was very much relieved.

"I- I'm sorry to worry you. I was surprised to see the amount of bodies back there."

"Bodies?"

"Yeah. There's piles of dead Holy Knights piled up in a corner." Howzer expanded.

"Is Guila one of them?"

"I didn't think so." Diane said. "They were all men. Where's Melodias anyway?"

"Oh uhm.."

 _Where are they again?_

While thinking where King last saw them, he felt a pebble thrown in his face and retraces its direction to see the angry Melodias and company. All of them were covered in bruises, wet vines and sticky liquid all over them. They were dirty and muddy and it was as if they just escaped a war.

"Melodias!" Diane called out and noticed how terrible they looked. "You guys uhm.."

"How dare you King!" Ban was the first to blow. "You lead us to a death trap and then you leave us to be with Diane!"

"W- What are you talking about?!"

"We had to catch all the traps for you because you wouldn't even turn around!"

"Very selfish!" Hawk added.

 _Come to think of it.. I did kind of ignore them._

"You're going to pay for this you fairy!" Ban grabbed him by the collar and prepared his knuckles to hit his baby face.

"Don't smash him up so bad." Jericho said, cracking both her knuckles. "I want him to taste my fists too."

 _Y- You guys have to be kidding me!_

"Stop don't!" Diane cried and everyone halted their movements. "Don't hurt him!"

 _Diane..!_

"We have other things to worry about. We just found the dead bodies you were talking about Ban. We can investigate there." she said. "You can do your business later. We promised that little boy we'd help him, didn't we?"

"Oh you're right? Let's beat this fairy later." Ban agreed and patted Diane in the head again and King swear he saw Diane blush.

 _This guy..! He's asking for it!_

"But we have a problem. The bodies weren't in the cave." Howzer said.

"How is that a problem?" Melodias asked.

"Well.. it means that the cave and the place where we found the dumped bodies are two different places."

"And it means there are MORE bodies out there." Elizabeth understood.

"Let's split up then." Melodias suggested. "Then we can meet up here after we gathered what we know."

While they were having a meeting, King was at the corner, away from the group, thinking. Or more like sulking.

 _Why? Why does it always end this way? I would pay Diane all the attention she wants, the attention that Melodias can't give, but still, it feels like she can't even see me! But when Howzer or that darned Ban is taking notice of her she'd blush! I don't understand what I have to do!_

Gowther noticed him and walked towards him.

"Excuse me."

"Ah!"

"You're being too much of a drama king there, King." he said and King grabs him away from the group before hitting him repeatedly.

"I don't want to hear that from a doll!"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but wonder.. why are you sad? Diane is safe and she's happy. Shouldn't you be happy as well?" he said and King stopped hitting him.

"What do you mean?" he tried to play dumb.

"You have feelings for Diane, don't you? I want to understand love, that's why I'm asking those who knows what it means. And right now I don't understand how you're sad when Diane is alright."

"You're really being annoying." he muttered but Gowther didn't say anything. "I'm not sad because she's safe. I'm just.. disappointed in myself."

"Why?"

"Can't you see what's wrong with me?! I.. I want Diane to notice me.. but.. but no matter what I do I'm just not the type that she looks up to.. not the kind of guy she will pour her attention to.." he said with teary eyes and Gowther didn't even give a bit of comfort there.

"So in love, two people must give each other attention?"

"At least pretend to care about my feelings!" King yelled.

"I do. That's why I'm asking." he justified and King sighed.

 _This is hopeless. Expressing my feelings to someone like him. He'd never understand._

"Just leave me alone." King said and flew away.

"Wait King."

But the fairy ignored him and disappeared into the woods. He needed more time to think about the situation.

"How will I explain his disappearance to Melodias and the others?" Gowther asked himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

"Alright then! Let's do this!" Melodias said out loud and threw his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled in unison, following Melodias lead.

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

Hope you enjoyed! Yeah, it's short. Which is why a double chapter is needed!

I will upload a double chapter today. I have a feeling when next month starts I will be very busy again and probably will go MIA on you guys. So it's now or never!


	13. Diane and Howzer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: May 21, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

Finally after a long time, I have returned! I'll try to make it up guys, this story is almost at its end! So let's enjoy this journey while it lasts!

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER THIRTEEN 1a  
\- DIANE**

Diane. A giant who is in love with Melodias and is envious of other women around him. But as time passes by, she just let everything happen with Melodias and Elizabeth hang out.

"I have an idea!" Diane exclaimed, startling everyone. "We can use Oslow to travel to the cave easily!"

"That's not a bad idea, Diane!" Melodias complimented and she blushed. King was jealous but was glad his Oslow can help.

 _Great, my plan worked! But then.. this is going to be a dangerous work.._

King whistled to call for Oslow and he appeared from a portal coming from nowhere.

"Just don't swallow fast." she said shyly to Oslow. Oslow nodded and his mouth grew as he swallowed half of Diane.

 _I said don't swallow fast! Why is the half of me already inside your mouth?!_

Ban watched as Oslow slowly tries to gulp Diane to the location of the cave. He rolled his eyes on how Oslow was taking her request seriously. King was even sweating on it as he stared at Diane's ass.

 _Hey! Just take the whole of me instead! I- It hurts! It's so tight in here!_

"Oslow, can you try eating me in one gulp?" she asked and Oslow tried to swallow the rest of her body.

("Ban, you're coming with them, right?" Elaine said, appearing from behind him.

"Uh,"

"I'm not coming with you. I'll be in the way."

"But Elaine.."

"I'll be here waiting." she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile as well.)

If Elaine wants him to help. Then he will help.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Diane screams when almost her whole body swallowed by Oslow.

 _You're squeezing me so tight Oslow!_

"Diane, what's wrong?!" King was so worried.

Diane didn't reply and just screamed again, her legs struggling to move.

 _I can't.. breathe.._

"Diane, hang in there, we'll pull you out!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Shortcuts are never really an option." Ban told them, as if he warned them earlir.

"Just help us Ban!" King said as he grabbed one of Diane's legs.

"Or you can pull her yourself." he walked closer to King, teasing his red cheeks.

 _Just please help me out..! Showing off for Melodias is not cool when I can't breathe! ..it was worth it though._

 _Ow!_

However, Diane kicks Elizabeth and King and Oslow swallows her whole.

"OSLOW!" King chided. Oslow whimpered and left.

"Diane!" Elizabeth yelled at the area where Oslow once was. Hoping the portal was there somehow.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Diane wakes up in a dark place. A very dark place and finds that she was surrounded by sets of skeletal bones and corpses that still have flesh. All were covered in blood and some of them have their flesh torn.

"Aaaagh!" screams and jumps away, running with her eyes closed and bumping into someone. "Howzer?"

"Hey."

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER THIRTEEN 1b  
\- HOWZER**

Howzer, the Holy Knight who somehow has feelings for Diane. But his day didn't start there.

In a beautiful day, Howzer sees Gilthunder who kept on talking about one of his magnificent wedding plans. Howser was on his way to Boar's Hat to help with the preparations for Guila's brother's birthday. Howser tells him that he will come back again tomorrow so that they could finish it.

"Boar's Hat? That sounds like a great place to do the wedding!" Gilthunder thought aloud.

"Huh?"

"Howser, tell Melodias that after the birthday, it's my wedding's turn!" he said excitedly.

When Gilthunder separates from him, he went home to gather his money, already preparing for his marriage.

 _Something's up with Gilthunder? I hope it's nothing too weird like last time._

He thought and walks away. But while walking, he bumps into a man wearing a rotten cloak, he was holding a toolbox with him and accidentally drops it.

"Oh sorry about that. Here, let me help you." Howzer said politely and helped the man up after picking up the things that fell from the toolbox.

"Thank you for your help, young lad." the old man said and coughed.

"It was my fault. But be careful!" Howzer said and waved goodbye. But he noticed something suspicious when he helped the man with his tools. He saw something that didn't belong there. A pink headband.

 _I know I've seen that headband from somewhere.. but where?_

FLASHBACK:

After the Holy Knights were dismissed from the meeting, everyone made their way out to spend their precious rest day with their family and friends. Howzer was looking for Gilthunder to have a drink or two with him but he can see that Gilthunder already had plans (with Margaret).

 _Sheesh, at least let me know that you already made plans._

He thought and exits the castle's premises by himself, seeing Guila and Jericho who parted ways at the entrance.

"Guila, hey!" he called and she turned to him.

"Howzer. Hello." she said and smiled.

"Listen, I hope you don't mind but, Gilthunder kind of ditched me and I wanted to celebrate for our victory against Hendricksen so uh-"

"I'm sorry but I also have plans today." she quickly interrupts before he could continue. "Would it be alright to celebrate another time?"

 _Well.._

"O- Of course! I mean, I know that you also have a date with that tomboy but-"

"Jericho and I are just friends." she clarified and Howzer's eye twitched.

"R- Right. Sorry to misunderstood."

"I'd love to chat with you more but I'll have to excuse myself." she said and lowered her head before leaving. Howzer sighed and just waved his hand at her.

 _I guess everyone has plans._

END

 _A- Ahh! That's it! That headband looks exactly like Guila's! Could it be just coincidence? Or..?_

Howzer followed the suspicious man but lost sight of him after he turned to an alley and disappeared.

 _Wow he's fast._

The following day, Howzer heard the news about Guila being 'murdered' and that her body is being taken away by the other Holy Knights to give it a proper burial.

 _T- That headband.. there's no doubt about it.. it IS hers!_

In a hurry, Howzer tried to track the man again, but there was no sign of him.

 _We all have our precious days to protect! I will not let that man get away after taking her life away!_

Howzer's investigation ended up leading him to the same cave that Ban found but while looking for it, he instead finds Diane who was scared and startled by the sets of corpses around her.

"Hey." he greets Diane and she ran towards him, burying her face in his chest, not wanting to see more of the corpse.

"W- What's going on here?!"

"I'm not sure myself but it seems that someone's been kidnapping Holy Knights and killing them."

"Why?"

"I.. don't know the answer to that.. yet."

Diane pulled her face from his chest and stopped her crying. But behind Howzer she sees the familiar fairy, King.

"Oh King?" she said when she saw him. "You're here!"

 _Seriously? Has he always been behind me?_

"I heard you scream. I thought you were in danger." he explained and Diane leaves Howzer's arms. King was very much relieved. Howzer noticed King's look. The look of jealousy and Howzer felt nervous as of the moment.

 _King, it's not what you think it is._

"I- I'm sorry to worry you. I was surprised to see the amount of bodies back there."

"Bodies?"

"Yeah. There's piles of dead Holy Knights piled up in a corner." Howzer expanded, hoping to get the attention away from him his hugging to the topic.

"Is Guila one of them?"

"I didn't think so." Diane said. "They were all men. Where's Melodias anyway?"

"Oh uhm.."

 _Thank you for changing the subject!_

While thinking where King last saw them, he felt a pebble thrown in his face and retraces its direction to see the angry Melodias and company. All of them were covered in bruises, wet vines and sticky liquid all over them. They were dirty and muddy and it was as if they just escaped a war.

"Melodias!" Diane called out and noticed how terrible they looked. "You guys uhm.."

"How dare you King!" Ban was the first to blow. "You lead us to a death trap and then you leave us to be with Diane!"

"W- What are you talking about?!"

 _Heh, seems like King found himself more trouble than me._

"We had to catch all the traps for you because you wouldn't even turn around!"

"Very selfish!" Hawk added.

"You're going to pay for this you fairy!" Ban grabbed him by the collar and prepared his knuckles to hit his baby face.

"Don't smash him up so bad." Jericho said, cracking both her knuckles. "I want him to taste my fists too."

 _Hey guys, don't you think we should focus on the problem here?_ Howzer wanted to say but he was too afraid to step forward or they'd beat him.

"Stop don't!" Diane cried and everyone halted their movements. "Don't hurt him!"

"We have other things to worry about. We just found the dead bodies you were talking about Ban. We can investigate there." she said. "You can do your business later. We promised that little boy we'd help him, didn't we?"

"Oh you're right? Let's beat this fairy later." Ban agreed and patted Diane in the head again and King swear he saw Diane blush.

 _This jerk! How dare he treat Diane like that!_

"But we have a problem. The bodies weren't in the cave." Howzer said.

"How is that a problem?" Melodias asked.

"Well.. it means that the cave and the place where we found the dumped bodies are two different places."

"And it means there are MORE bodies out there." Elizabeth understood.

"Let's split up then." Melodias suggested. "Then we can meet up here after we gathered what we know."

"Actually. I found a suspicious man." Howzer said.

"Suspicious man?" Gilthunder asked.

"Yeah. Right after I spoke to you when you were talking about your weddi-" Gilthunder anxiously grabbed Howzer and hits his head.

"O- Oh what are you saying?"

 _N- Never mind that part._

"My mistake. After I run into you, I bumped into a man. He had a toolbox with him. And inside that toolbox are torture equipment and Guila's headband."

"T- Torture equipment?!" Elizabeth asked worriedly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Who would want to torture Guila?!" Hawk exclaimed.

"Well, if that man was taking Holy Knights and killing them, seems like he has a grudge on them." Ban concluded.

"But who would have a grudge on ALL Holy Knights?" Jericho asked, worried that she might be next.

"What about the headband? Are you sure about it too?" Gowther butted in all of the sudden.

 _Where did you come from?_

"Gowther! Quit popping out of nowhere!" Elizabeth scolds. She almost screamed out of fright.

"I'm sorry but I was out peeing." he lied.

"You don't have to say that!"

 _This conversation is getting more awkward than I thought._

"Yes, I'm sure of it. It was the same one she was wearing the day when we last saw each other after we were dismissed at the castle." Howzer replied.

"Then it means the man is guilty. We need to find him."

"Wait a minute, where's King?" Diane asked, noticing that after Gowther showed up from nowhere after peeing, there was someone else who haven't showed up.

"He peed too." Gowther lied.

"You're obviously lying!" Ban yelled.

"Am I?"

"Well let's go find King before Guila. I'm sure he found something useful." Melodias said, as a leader, they nodded. "Alright then! Let's do this!" Melodias said out loud and threw his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled in unison, following Melodias lead. Not noticing that King went missing.

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

The double chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoyed!

I hope the next chapter will be uploaded soon too *smiles* I'll try my best!

For more announcements about your favorite fic, just visit my profile! *smiles*


	14. Griamore and Merlin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: May 30 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

I know, I know, I said I'll update this weekly, but I didn't notice the day to update had gone by *laughs*. I apologize for that. Well, here it is! As an apology, the next chapter will be up soon!

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER FOURTEEN 1a  
\- GRIAMORE**

Griamore is a Holy Knight like Gilthunder and the others are. He is Veronica's bodyguard and he is very loyal to her. Currently he is stuck babysitting two princesses who decided to run off on their own.

After their encounter with Cain Barzad, the elder who gave them directions where to go, they ended up entering a path of traps. Well, no one said shortcuts are easy.

The three were tired and panting as they survived series of traps already. But among the three of them, the most tired one was the person protecting the two.

"That was a close call, huh Margaret?" Veronica said, trying to be brave.

"L- Let's just go back already! This road isn't safe!" Margaret tried to convince her sister.

"But so far we've found leads! Dead Holy Knights everywhere!"

"Dead Holy Knights caught in the trap!"

"P- Princess, I think it's best we retreat and come back another time." Griamore tried as well but Veronica had her resolve.

"Not that we already reached it this far!" the 'brave' princess announced and laughed, trying to cover up the fear in her face.

Margaret and Griamore exchanged looks of nervousness. Veronica wasn't going to back down easily and they'll end up being caught in her little adventure. They kept moving forward until suddenly the road collapsed.

"Aaagh!" Veronica screamed.

"Princess!" Griamore tried to reach for her hand but beside her was Margaret who was also about to fall. He quickly grabbed Margaret and threw her to the other side and he allowed himself to fall alongside Veronica.

"Veronica! Griamore!" Margaret yelled but the two were already gone into the deep black hole.

Griamore wakes up and finds Melodias and the others looking at him.

"Ah Griamore, good morning!" Melodias greeted.

"We saw you by the river. Did you drown?" Howzer teased. But Griamore ignored them and quickly sat up, looking for his beloved princess Veronica.

"Veronica is fine. She's with Elizabeth." Melodias said, sensing who he was looking for. "What happened?"

"The path to the cave is filled with traps. It was endless." Griamore said, terrified as he remembered everything. "I thought it was never going to end. Until Veronica and I fell." When Griamore had finished narrating, he saw Gilthunder and immediately he remembered, "Margaret!"

"Huh?" they blinked.

"Margaret was with us! But I threw her to the other side so she'll be safe!" he exclaimed.

"You what?!" Gilthunder stomped towards him. "Why did you bring her in such mission?!"

"Obviously it was that princess who dragged her." Jericho concluded.

"Okay so now we're missing King, Margaret and Guila." Melodias said. "We should be very careful not to separate from each other."

"King is never missing. He's just crying off somewhere." Ban said but Melodias hit him in the head and acts normal afterwards.

"Do you remember how to get to Margaret? We'll get her first then King."

"Of course."

Veronica was carried as they retraced the steps of Griamore, Veronica and Margaret, back at the shortcut. This time they knew about the traps and will not fall for it again. They couldn't get to the other side because of the hole in between the two paths.

"This is where I last saw her." Griamore said.

"NO! Margaret!" Gilthunder cried and Melodias hits him too.

"She's not dead. She probably continued to walk forward." Melodias said.

"How do we get to the other side then?" Hawk asked.

"If only King was here. He can just fly there."

"Oh now we need me?" said King.

Everyone recognized his voice and turned to the fairy sloth who was lying down in midair with his hands behind his back. His green pillow underneath his head. Diane's face suddenly lit up and ran towards him.

"King you're back!" she cried out and King blushes and loses his cool.

"Hey where have you been you sloth?!" Ban scolds and grabbed him by his collar but this time Diane defends him.

"He just got here! At least give him a warm welcome!"

"King perfect timing!" Gilthunder interjected. "We need you to cross over there and see if Margaret is safe." But then Melodias hits him and knocks him out.

"So King, anything you want to tell us?" Melodias asked.

"Oh uhm.. I uh.. I bumped into Merlin."

"EH?!"

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER FOURTEEN 1b  
\- MERLIN**

King led everyone to Merlin's hideout nearby, a cave. And that cave was the one that Ban saw.

"T- That witch! She's the one behind this?!" Ban said in surprise.

"No I'm not." Merlin said, appearing beside Ban and he jumps away from her. "I'm here to study them."

"You're studying corpses now? How weird can you get?"

"Guys, I was gone for a while because I helped Merlin gather more bodies." King said shyly and everyone just had the urge to hit him.

"At least tell us next time!" said the little pig.

"So since we're here, what can you tell us, Merlin?" Melodias asked.

"Always straight to the point." Merlin said and motioned them to follow her deeper into the cave. "I've noticed that most of these bodies have their blood drained. Some of them missed a limb or two or some other parts of their body was taken. Other than that, their skin was peeled."

"W- What are you-? Are you trying to scare us?!" Howzer cried out.

"I'm telling you what I've seen so far." she replied.

"But all of these corpses are male, right?" Diane asked.

"So far yes. But after I've heard of the disgraced Holy Knight's daughter being murdered. I was curious as to what connects her murder to all these bodies."

"Okay, okay, we're all curious, can you get to the point already?" Ban asked, annoyed at how she plays with her words before getting to the point.

"I have a theory actually. I just couldn't prove it since this knight is standing with you guys." Merlin said and eyed Jericho. Jericho's brows furrowed, wondering what she could have meant. But then she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"W- What are you saying?! I'm the suspect?!" she shouts.

"A-ha! I knew you had it in you all along!" Ban acted out.

"B- Ban?!"

"Jericho.. how could you..?" veronica pretended to cry and Jericho was getting pissed.

"How could you all believe her?!"

"I meant, she's a woman who received the demonic blood. A part of the New Generation, isn't that right?" Merlin clarified. "Although as far as that New Generation title is concerned, Jericho is stripped off that power."

"And her clothes." Ban added and Jericho blushes and hits Ban repeatedly in the face.

"Don't ever bring that up again!"

"New Generation? Guila is one of them!" Elizabeth said.

"Yes she is. And of all the New Generations, she is the only one to retain her powers, correct?" Merlin hinted and everyone nodded. "So my theory goes like this.. the person behind the kidnapping is trying to extract that power from these dead Holy Knights. But unfortunately, they no longer have it so they're just killed instead. If that's not the case, then most probably tortured to death."

"Stop making things so dark and twisted!" King yelled.

"Then that means the person who took Guila is.." Elizabeth said, finally knowing who it was.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" screamed a girl. The scream echoed from miles away.

Gilthunder arouse from being unconscious and ran out of the cave, looking at the sky and the forest where he was sure Margaret was.

"Margeret!"

"If you want to save this Holy Knight, then I suggest you hurry. Before it's too late." Merlin said. "I think the kidnapper has prepared everything for the blood extraction."

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

So any idea who our kidnapper is? If so, well, please enjoy the next chapter!


	15. Guila

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: May 31 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

So time to reveal the mystery! Margaret's side of the story will be short so it'll be only a bonus in this chapter. Because here, it will be about Guila. Let's see where the heck has this woman been! For the past fourteen chapters she had finally decided to show up!

Read on!

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; INTRO OF CHAPTER 15  
\- MARGARET**

The princess of Lioness Kingdom, the eldest of the Lioness sisters. She was lost in the middle of nowhere after Griamore threw her to the other side. She didn't want to stay put, afraid that the ground would start collapsing again.

While walking, she sees a cave and ran towards it.

Not the brightest idea she has but she felt that it would be safe there. As she got nearer, she saw how deep it goes but she was too afraid to keep going. She stayed inside but not too deep in the mouth of the cave.

Creeped out by the deafening silence that surrounds her, she closes her eyes and covered her ears. But then she remembered Veronica's words.

' _We're going to save that Holy Knight even if she tried to kill our sister before! That's the first mission we have to prove ourselves as princess!_ '

Oh how much Margaret hates it when Veronica would invite her to do such things, to go on wild adventures, usually it would be just Elizabeth that she'd drag. But right now, she wants to help too. Veronica mentioned that Ban found a cave of dead Holy Knights and has a hunch that Guila may be there.

Margaret mustered the courage to open her eyes and take a step further into the cave.

While walking, she was relieved not to see any bodies. But when it's gone darker, she didn't notice a small rock planted on the ground, causing her to trip. Margert falls and rolls down on a long diagonal descending path. When she has stopped rolling, she massages her head.

It wasn't safe after all.

"Pri..nc..ess.. Mar..ga..re..t..?" Margaret heard and looks up and sees the woman they've all been looking for.

"Guila!"

Guila was covered in cuts and bruises while her own blood was dripping from the wounds. She was tied up in a bronze cross and could barely move. Margaret immediately got back on her feet to untie her.

"Guila, hang in there! Everyone's coming to save you!"

"H..e.."

"What?"

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
\- GUILA**

 **FLASHBACK:**

After the Holy Knights were dismissed from the meeting, everyone made their way out to spend their precious rest day with their family and friends. Guila and Jericho walked out of the castle.

"Hey Guila, what are you going to do now? I mean, do you want to help me train or hunt?" Jericho asked.

"I'd love to but I want to spend my precious rest day with a special someone." Guila said and Jericho looks away, pretending she didn't care if Guila turns her down or not anyway. Guila saw the look on her face and smiled. "It's my brother."

"Oh right. I mean, what are you saying? Of course I know that!"

"I'll see you when we get back then?" Guila said, not wanting to mention how much Jericho was blushing at the moment.

"Sure." Jericho said, still in a grumpy mood and walks away. Guila sighed and continued to walk away but then she heard Howzer call her name.

"Guila, hey!" he called and she turned to him.

"Howzer. Hello." she said and smiled.

"Listen, I hope you don't mind but, Gilthunder kind of ditched me and I wanted to celebrate for our victory against Hendricksen so uh-"

"I'm sorry but I also have plans today." she quickly interrupts before he could continue. "Would it be alright to celebrate another time?"

"O- Of course! I mean, I know that you also have a date with that tomboy but-"

"Jericho and I are just friends." she clarified and Howzer's eye twitched.

"R- Right. Sorry to misunderstood."

"I'd love to chat with you more but I'll have to excuse myself." she said and lowered her head before leaving. Howzer sighed and just waved his hand at her.

Guila was relieved to finally be free from being a Holy Knight once in a while. After all, Zeal said he preferred looking up at her with just being her. While thinking about his birthday, she passes by a bakery that she remembered had a great ingredient when it comes to bread.

 _Zeal would love to try these._

She thought and was about to enter but then she hears Gilthunder having an internal battle with himself of some sort. She wanted t just ignore it but it seems that he needed help with something. She walked towards him to tap him in the shoulder and he stopped his internal whining and turned to see a fellow Holy Knight who was also on her rest day.

He stared for a while, his mind processing the sight of the fellow Holy Knight he was not expecting to see. He let out a small forced chuckle and scratched his head. Guila was trying to understand what his expression means.

After the silence, he groaned again, his eyes darting in all directions as if looking for someone. She tilts her head to the side to think about it and remembered Howzer had the same look in his face.

 _It must be Jericho again, huh?_

"Looking for someone?" she asked.

"Oh uhm, not exactly." He managed to say with a nervous grin.

 _Maybe I shouldn't intrude.. after all, it seems like it's the kind of topic he would talk about with others._

"Alright then. It's nice to see you." said the woman and walked towards the bakery and entered. Gilthunder watched her buy a bag full of bread and was contemplating his thoughts.

Guila was finished buying what she need and got out of the bakery but still finds Gilthunder standing where she left him. Really curious about his problem, she tried to call for him.

While Gilthunder was focused on his crowded thoughts, he didn't notice that Guila had exited the bakery and saw him with a troubled look on his face. In worry and wonder, she called his name to call his attention. It took a few more times to repeat the call before he noticed.

"Yes?" he asked, as if she was the one with the dilemma.

"You look bothered by something. Is everything alright?" she asked and he sighed.

"I'm actually thinking of asking you about it." he said hesitantly. "Can we talk someplace else?"

 _Well, there's still a lot of time anyway._

Guila nodded politely and Gilthunder leads her to a nearby restaurant. He pulled the chair from the table so that she could sit. Like what a polite gentleman would do. Then he took his own orders arrived, Gilthunder's treat.

"You have been in love before, right? With a man?"

"Not really."

 _Ah, it must love then._

"Okay. How about a childhood crush?" he asked.

"Not that I know of." she shrugged. "Does it involve relationships? Your question, I mean."

"I was planning on proposing to Margaret but.. but I don't know how or what to tell her." he said shyly. "I mean, do I just kneel down and show her the ring and ask 'Will you marry me?'?" he said as if the idea was ridiculous. Guila remained composed.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Seriously? No- no extra dialogue? No special throw away parties or confetti?" he asked with a twitching eye.

"It doesn't have to be too much. Just express your love with who you are." she answered and smiled. "Unless of course Margaret requires more of you. You're not ashamed of marrying her, are you?"

 _I didn't know men are so sensitive when it comes to these kind of things. Well, I can learn from him then teach it to Zeal._

"I'm not ashamed or anything. I just.." he stopped and looked down on his meal. Thinking.

"Well if it's from your heart, she will understand it." said the comforting woman in front of her.

"I hope so. I don't want to hurt her if she finds out."

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're probably right. She's the kindest person I've known." he said, the smile returning to his face.

"It's been an honor to have a meal with you, but I have to take my leave." said the woman who is politely excusing herself.

 _I can't stay here this long. Zeal must be waiting for me._

"Of course. Sorry for stealing you for a while." Guila shook her head, telling him it's been a pleasure and not a burden.

"It's alright." She said before lowering her head a bit and leaving.

When Guila was far from Gilthunder, she sighed and looked at the sky, wondering if Zeal was being beaten again. If she needs to play the bad guy to protect him again. But then something caught her eye.

Elaine was lost and hungry. But still, Ban was her priority. She wanted to see him again, be with him again.. he was the first name that came to mind. Not King's. But Ban's.

Guila noticed that the girl was walking around, her eyes had darted in many different directions, seeing new things and new environment. Everything was not the same from where she came from. It was if the girl was not from around here.

"I- I'm sorry!" she apologized after bumping into an elder. The elder smiled at her and gave her a piece of his bread before leaving. "T- Thank you!"

She later heard an announcement about the Seven Deadly Sins' victory against Hendricksen. And that there will be a reconstruction of the kingdom. The Holy Knights are given a break and so will the heroes.

Seven Deadly Sins. Ban was part of it. Guila saw the look in Elaine's eyes as if she has just gotten excited all of the sudden. Elaine needed to find them immediately. Surely they'd be from the castle. She followed the path from where several Holy Knights had exited but does not spot Ban anywhere. Guila sighed and hits herself in the forehead.

 _Why can't I stop being such a nosy person and just get on with my own life?_

She follows Elaine and finds that she was indeed looking for someone. Another Holy Knight perhaps?

"Looking for someone?" Guila asks her from behind.

Elaine was startled and jumped backwards. She gulped and examined the Guila, seeing that she seemed harmless. She wears a dress and she had no weapon. Harmless indeed. Guila could tell she is a noncombatant.

"I- uh- yes." she replied.

"I can help you if you want." she offered and Elaine nodded without doubt. She's seen Guila before. Back at the Capital of the Dead. But she looked different now from she was before.

While the two were walking, Guila noticed how much Elaine was lagging behind and that she was drooling over the smell of freshly baked bread and other delicacies.

 _No, I am not gonna give this bread to her. This is for Zeal._ She hugs the bag of bread she bought earlier and sighed in defeat.

"Hungry?" she asked. Elaine shook her head but her stomach growled. She's probably craving for it. Guila smiled at her and led her to a restaurant. Elaine was able to order anything she wanted, leaving the bills in Guila's tab as Guila had offered.

 _I- I still have money.. besides, it seems like she's in need._ She thought and suddenly noticed the time. _O- Oh no!_

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Guila said almost apologetically.

"W- Wait. Where are you going?" she asked, not noticing the crumbs on the sides of her lips.

"I have someplace to go. I'll be back." she smiled and exited the restaurant.

 _I have to at least let Zeal know that I'm alright._

While running, Guila bumps into another woman and the woman stumbled backwards. Guila apologized and offered a hand to help her up but then she stared at the woman. They look just like each other.

"E- Eh?"

"Hello Guila. Meet your twin." the woman said with a smirk on her face.

"I- I don't have a-" she felt a presence appearing behind her so she cut her speech and turned around to defend herself and was surprised to see the man behind all the bad things happening before and now. "..you?"

Guila was knocked out and when she woke up she was in a dark place. Her hands bounded by tight ropes at the cross. She looks around and finds dead Holy Knights near the cross where she was.

"Good morning.. you know I've been having troubles about finding the right one. Rumors said that one of the New Generations were able to retain their powers. But after all those killings I find out that it was just you." said the man who took her. He was sitting in a rock behind shadows.

"So that's what this is all about?"

"Of course!" he said. "I'd like to explain more but I'm really getting excited right now." he said and the torture begins.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Guila wakes up again, barely being able to move after the damage done to her. She was awakened by screams nearby. Screams that she find familiar.

 _D.. Diane.._

"D..ia...ne.." she wanted to yell, to call for help. But her throat was dry and hurt. "..pl.. .. don..'t.. go.."

She waited and waited and waited for Diane to come. But she never did.

 _Where are you? Aren't you coming to save me?_

She didn't know how long time has passed by. She hoped and hoped and waited and waited until she heard a girl whimpering after falling over from the entrance.

"Pri..nc..ess.. Mar..ga..re..t..?" Margaret heard and looks up and sees the woman they've all been looking for.

"Guila!"

Guila was covered in cuts and bruises while her own blood was dripping from the wounds. She was tied up in a bronze cross and could barely move. Margaret immediately got back on her feet to untie her.

"Guila, hang in there! Everyone's coming to save you!"

"H..e.."

"What?"

"Hendricksen. I think that's what she wants to say." said the man in the shadows.

Margaret gulped and slowly turned around to see the man behind it all. Hendricksen.

"A pleasure to see you in my territory, Margaret Lioness." Hendricksen said as he licked his lips.

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

And ta-dah! Guila is finally found! Hendricksen is the bad guy! Whoa!

Let's find out what happens on the next chapter! I'll update weekly, so keep yourself posted, stay tuned and check my profile for announcements!

And if it's not asking much, please let me hear your thoughts about it. Thank you!


	16. Hendricksen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: June 13 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Pantherlily777:** Oh sorry, I will correct that.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. Oh and, a typo for Hendricksen's name. It should be Hendrickson. Whoops!

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
\- HENDRICKSON**

The former Great Holy Knight of the Lioness Kingdom. And now he's nothing but a bad guy.

After he was defeated by the Seven Deadly Sins, specifically by Melodias, Hendrickson lost his power and has been plotting his revenge ever since. But he was powerless. He doesn't stand a chance it was until then that he heard of the rumors.. rumors that one person from the New Generations had retained its power. This drove him to obsession. To find this person.

After dozens of Holy Knights that he's killed, still there was no sign of the person in the rumor.

 _Is it only just a rumor? Is there no truth in it?_

Hopeless. He finds himself hopeless until that day. That day that changed everything.

"You know, you're always busy." Zeal whined. "If being a Holy Knight means not being able to stay with me, then just please don't be one." Zeal said but Guila only chuckled knowing he was acting.

"Don't worry, this is the last time I'm leaving. I'll be back before you know it." she assured.

Hendrickson stared at the two siblings walking down the road. A Holy Knight that he recognized back then. A New Generation that he never thought of.

 _This is it! She has to be it!_

And so, Hendrickson began his plot. Gathering all his knowledge on how to do a ritual on extracting the blood out of her and he will drink it and still give him the same amount of power as before. Even hiring someone to look like Guila to do a special task for him.

While running, Guila bumps into another woman and the woman stumbled backwards. Guila apologized and offered a hand to help her up but then she stared at the woman. They look just like each other.

"E- Eh?"

"Hello Guila. Meet your twin." the woman said with a smirk on her face.

"I- I don't have a-" she felt a presence appearing behind her so she cut her speech and turned around to defend herself and was surprised to see the man behind all the bad things happening before and now. "..you?"

Guila was knocked out and when she woke up she was in a dark place. Her hands bounded by tight ropes at the cross. She looks around and finds dead Holy Knights near the cross where she was.

(After Guila was knocked out, Hendrickson killed the doppelganger and left the body where Zeal and everyone else will find it later on. He had no need for it now that he has what he needs.)

He saw Guila regained consciousness and chuckled.

 _At last!_

"Good morning.. you know I've been having troubles about finding the right one. Rumors said that one of the New Generations were able to retain their powers. But after all those killings I find out that it was just you." said the man who took her. He was sitting in a rock behind shadows.

"So that's what this is all about?"

"Of course!" he said. "I'd like to explain more but I'm really getting excited right now." he said and the torture begins.

He did various things from cutting a small opening on parts of her body to draining certain amount of blood to test his experiment. But after all tries, nothing seems to work. He kept Guila alive until he extracts the power he needs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pri..nc..ess.. Mar..ga..re..t..?" Margaret heard and looks up and sees the woman they've all been looking for.

"Guila!"

Guila was covered in cuts and bruises while her own blood was dripping from the wounds. She was tied up in a bronze cross and could barely move. Margaret immediately got back on her feet to untie her.

"Guila, hang in there! Everyone's coming to save you!"

"H..e.."

"What?"

"Hendricksen. I think that's what she wants to say." said the man in the shadows.

Margaret gulped and slowly turned around to see the man behind it all. Hendricksen.

"A pleasure to see you in my territory, Margaret Lioness." Hendricksen said as he licked his lips.

"So you were behind all of this! You disgrace the title of the Holy Knights, you monster!" Margaret spoke bravely.

"I'm the disgrace? Isn't her father the one who started disgracing that title?" Hendrickson teased, enraging the weak Guila but she couldn't speak.

"It was still all you! You were the root of everything! When Gilthunder and the Seven Deadly Sins gets here, you will pay for all you've done!"

"They took everything from me! It's only fair that I take it back!" Hendrickson reasoned. "But who cares? As if they'd be here in time to save you." he said and pulled out a sword to stab Margaret.

CLANG!

The sword clashed with the bronze cross instead of Margaret's head.

"Ah, so you can still fight. This is interesting. How long do you think you can hold out until they arrive and find this place?" Hendrickson said.

"My father.. is a great man.." she said and for some reason her eyes opened and gave him a deadly piercing look. Hendrickson felt as if he was fighting with Dale instead of his daughter. "..he loved his children more than anything.. he joined the Holy Knights to be a father we're proud of.."

"Heh, were you proud of him? For this legacy he left you? I heard that your brother gets a daily beat-up." he continued to insult and slashed his sword again but all his attacks were blocked by the cross. When he threw another attack, the cross hits his hand, focring him to drop the sword.

"The legacy he left us?" she drops the cross, feeling that it was too heavy and picks up the sword. "He taught us what a real Holy Knight should be. To be loyal to his country. To serve his country. And someone who protects what's important to him no matter what."

Hendrickson backs away when Guila swung her sword. Margaret watched them fight, amazed at Guila's resolve.

Hendrickson picked up another sword from one of the dead Holy Knights.

' _I guess I can proudly tell Veronica that women can be knights too. She was right._ ' Margaret thought.

But while the two were fighting, Hendrickson gritted his teeth, pissed that Guila could still stand even after all the damage his done. He swung his blade with brute strength and Guila's sword flew a distance. Then cuts himself a bit in the arm and wipes the blood in his sword.

It took time for Guila to regain her balance but by the time she got back on her feet, Hendrickson dashed forward and jabbed his sword at her but she raises her arm and the arm gets up being pierced by the sword, her skin slowly turning to gray and being pilled as if it was a dead skin.

"Guess what kind of power your blood gave me?" he said and licked his lips.

Overpowering the female Holy Knight, he pushed her further until her back slammed into the rock behind her.

"I will not let you or the memory of your father ruin everything!" he yelled and slowly the tip of his blade was penetrating her outer skin.

"You can't erase.. what's engraved in someone's heart.." Guila said as slowly her weakened body was lowering its defenses and the blade digging deeper into neck.

"GUILA!" Margaret yelled.

"I'm sure your father is very proud of your pathetic resolve." Hendrickson said and pulls the blade from her hand and positioned himself to stab the sword straight to her heart. "And I'll be proud of your sacrifice."

STAB!

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

And the bad guy is forever Hendrickson *laughs*. Find out how they'll beat this guy!

Will Melodias and the others arrive in time?


	17. Dale

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: June 24 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

So in this chapter, it will be entirely not based on the anime or the manga. I haven't read the manga by the way. This chapter and background is created for the sake of Dale, Hendrickson and the storyline. And the timeline is kind of inaccurate so I'm making this up.

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
\- DALE**

Dale is a Holy Knight and a father of two children. Guila and Zeal (the very reason why this fic started). He is a kind man and a loving father, just as Guila and Zeal tells everyone he is after he disappeared. Why did he even disappear? How?

(Many years ago)

Dale was walking alongside his eldest child. His daughter, Guila, who was still young back then. Dale was giving her a tour to the places he's been, the bakery shops he's visited, the vendors he met, it was a tour indeed.

The day was over and Guila fell asleep in his arms. He smiled at his sleeping daughter and decided to call it a day.

While walking, Dale passed by Melodias who was drinking beer and little Gilthunder bugging him to train him becoming a swordsman.

Melodias saw Dale with his daughter and shooed Gilthunder by saying if he's able to run twice a dozen laps, he will train him. It was an endurance test, Melodias would justify and Gilthunder complied immediately.

"And no cheating!" Melodias added.

He smiled at Dale who was carrying little Guila with him at the moment.

"Ah Melodias, I see you've got a student." Dale said.

"A persistent one." Melodias tried to describe Gilthunder in one word and Dale lauged but quickly hushed himself, checking on his sleeping daughter. "I see you got a kid to take care of."

"Kids are lots of work. But they are precious gifts that makes me happy everyday." Dale said.

"Even if they're naughty and persistent?" Melodias asked.

"Yes." he chuckled. "Besides, it's part of being a kid. Once they grow up, they'll be just like you."

"What?!"

"I want my kids to be just like you. An honorable knight."

"B- But Dale, aren't you already the kind of person they should admire? N- No need to give me any credit to something I didn't do." Melodias said and Dale sat beside him.

"The reason I became a Holy Knight is because I admired you and your team. I wanted my kids to see me the way people see you."

"Dale.."

"But I guess I'm getting too dramatic about these things." Dale noticed how the mood was getting too heavy and decided to lift it up. "You should get home. You made that kid run twice a dozen laps after all."

"R- Right."

Dale stood up from his seat to take his leave but Melodias wanted to leave him words of advice.

"You know.. being an admirable person doesn't have to be someone with a title. You just have to be someone that shows them you deserve to be an honorable knight."

"Thank you, Melodias."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following day, Dale left home and went to work as usual. But he could feel a small presence following him all the way. He smirked but continued walking casually.

 _Since when did she follow me?_

When he reached a certain alley, he took a turn and waited for his little followed to show itself.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Little Guila mumbled to herself when she didn't see Dale anywhere. Dale appeared behind her and Guila was surprised by a tickle attack. "Ah!" she screamed and started to laugh.

"You're awake early." he said and stopped tickling her and just carried her in his arms. "Where's Mom?"

"Taking care of Zeal."

"Ooh. That's nice. Why won't you go help her?" he tried to divert her attention.

"What about you? Why won't you help her? You're always helping the king."

"Well, it's my job."

"But it's also your job to protect us!"

 _Oh boy, she's growing up._

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He walked around the village to make sure she doesn't notice he's going to take her back home. While he talks to her about growing up and taking responsibility.

"Yes it is. But it's also my job to serve the king." he told her.

"Which will you prioritize then?"

"I can handle both." he said, kidding around.

"That's not possible."

"Of course it is. Once you grow up, you'll understand how this works." he said poker her nose. She giggled. "So listen, I have a job for you. A job that's between you and me, okay?"

"Okay." He put her down and knelt down to level his height with her.

"I want you to protect your mom and Zeal while I'm gone. And when I get back, it's my turn to protect you guys. We take turns, okay?"

"B- But I'm not strong like you." Guila said with low self esteem.

"You know Guila, one thing I learned about being strong, it's not because of the title or the sword I'm carrying." he said. "Being strong starts here." he points at her chest, her heart. "Once you've settled in your heart what your goal is, your strength will come when you need it."

"Okay." Guila smiled again and held on her heart. "Then I'll give you some of my strength." she imaginary picked up something from her chest and places it in Dale's chest, as if taking a small energy source from herself and giving it to Dale. "This way, I'll give you a tiny bit of strength when you fight bad guys."

Dale was surprised to see how grown up his daughter was. He smiled at her and held on her little hand in his chest.

"Yeah. This will be of great help." he put on a brave face and kissed her in the forehead. "I love you Guila."

"I love you too." Guila said,, returning his hug.

When Guila ran back home, Dale went to the castle to meet up with Hendrickson and Dreyfus who were talking about something. Most entirely the two are plotting something.

"Have you made up your mind, Dale?" Hendrickson asked.

"Yes. I'm accepting your offer."

"That's a good lad! A good knight I mean." Hendrickson said and Dreyfus nodded at him before leaving. "We have a lot to do. I hope you told your family you'll be gone for a while."

"I did. Let's just get this over with."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale went missing after he went to a mission. But they say he was a traitor. And everyone started to call him a disgrace. His wife died out of grief but Guila remained where she is. Still waiting for him to come back just as he said he will.

"Father.. the strength I gave you helped, didn't it?" she said as she looked out the window. The window that was now cracked from the stones being continuously thrown at them after her father's 'betrayal'. "You said it did.. you said you'd come back.."

Guila turns to Zeal who was peaceful and innocently asleep.

"I still believe you're alive. And you're coming back.. that's why.. I promise.. I promise to protect Zeal no matter what.." she says and her tears poured down on her cheeks. The droplets landing on Zeal. "I will show everyone you're not a traitor.. you're not a disgrace.."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Years passed, Dale remained a traitor in the eyes of many. But to Zeal and Guila, he was a father they are proud of.

Guila became a Holy Knight, following her father's footsteps and to show everyone and Zeal, that what they think about Dale isn't true. But what she didn't notice is that her goal turned into more of a 'protection' towards Zeal. To become powerful to protect him from everyone.

She became a member of the New Generation. And it's back to the present.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guess what kind of power your blood gave me?" he said and licked his lips.

Overpowering the female Holy Knight, he pushed her further until her back slammed into the rock behind her.

"I will not let you or the memory of your father ruin everything!" he yelled and slowly the tip of his blade was penetrating her outer skin.

"You can't erase.. what's engraved in someone's heart.." Guila said as slowly her weakened body was lowering its defenses and the blade digging deeper into neck.

"GUILA!" Margaret yelled.

"I'm sure your father is very proud of your pathetic resolve." Hendrickson said and pulls the blade from her hand and positioned himself to stab the sword straight to her heart. "And I'll be proud of your sacrifice."

' _Father.. I guess that little strength I gave you became my weakness.. but even so.. I'm proud to be called your daughter._ ' Guila's last thoughts.

STAB!

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

And the flashback is over! Back to the present everyone!

See you in the next chapter!


	18. Seven Deadly Sins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: June 27, 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

So in this chapter, it will be entirely not based on the anime or the manga. I haven't read the manga by the way. This chapter and background is created for the sake of Dale, Hendrickson and the storyline. And the timeline is kind of inaccurate so I'm making this up.

I uploaded this earlier than before because I may be busy in the future days so yeah. Last chapter on the next upload! And guys I will be updating my profile to a new format in case announcements are not that accurate.

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
\- SEVEN DEADLY SINS**

"Guess what kind of power your blood gave me?" he said and licked his lips.

Overpowering the female Holy Knight, he pushed her further until her back slammed into the rock behind her.

"I will not let you or the memory of your father ruin everything!" he yelled and slowly the tip of his blade was penetrating her outer skin.

"You can't erase.. what's engraved in someone's heart.." Guila said as slowly her weakened body was lowering its defenses and the blade digging deeper into neck.

"GUILA!" Margaret yelled.

"I'm sure your father is very proud of your pathetic resolve." Hendrickson said and pulls the blade from her hand and positioned himself to stab the sword straight to her heart. "And I'll be proud of your sacrifice."

' _Father.. I guess that little strength I gave you became my weakness.. but even so.. I'm proud to be called your daughter._ ' Guila's last thoughts.

STAB!

Margaret froze in place, surprised by the all of the sudden appearance of the person standing in between Hendrickson and Guila.

"What is this?!" Hendrickson yelled in frustration.

"G- Gowther..?" Guila said in surprise. Hendrickson's blade pierced through Gowther's body despite using his twin bow to blockthe attack.

"Guila, after everything I've been through to study about love, hunting this person who is obsessed with you and being able to find you at last, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"But Gowther.. you.."

"Don't worry about me. I came here to tell you that I love you."

"What are you saying you darned sin?!" Hendrickson exclaimed with a laugh, pulling his sword away. "You.. love her? That must be the most ridiculous thing I've heard! Especially if it was coming from you!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who doesn't even know what love is." Gowther retorts and Hendrickson felt a strong sense of pain in his heart. "Guila.. to be honest I plan on experimenting on humans to understand feelings but it turns out I don't need. There are many people around me that taught me what it really is." he continued and faced Guila with a serious face.

He was a person known to have lacked human emotions but right now, Guila sees something in him. She sees his sincerity about his confession.

"I was able to capture your father's memories on our last and final encounter. I don't mean to intrude but I want you to know that whatever it is that he failed to do when he didn't come back, he wants to apologize. He loves you both and would do anything to come back but he couldn't. Nonetheless, I believe that your father is proud of you right now. That you didn't end up like him. And that you fought against this monster."

Hendrickson heard him pretty clear and was starting to feel uncomfortable around Gowther.

"Don't go putting your nose where it doesn't belong, Goat's Sin!" he yelled.

"It might sound cliché but I've read it in a book that when a man confesses to a woman, his heart belongs to her. I have yet to confirm if that is true, but I will say that I will put where my heart belongs. If I have one that is."

"Tsk, trying to be a hero, aren't you? Well then, try saving just one of them!" Hendrickson yelled and cuts himself again to open some wounds. He spread both arms wide for the blood to scatter. Both of it came flying in different directions. One at Margaret and the other at Guila. "Save one! The princess of Lioness Kingdom or the person you said you love!"

"I don't know where you're getting at but," Gowther carried Guila in his arms and jumps out of the way, "my answer is so obvious."

Margaret froze and watched the acidic blood go to her direction. It was supposed to burn her skin and slowly penetrate her system but then a lightning slash struck the liquid and the next thing Margaret knew was that she was in a different location. She was at the corner and in Gilthunder's arms.

"Gilthunder?"

"At your service, princess." Gilthunder said and smiled at her.

"WHAT?!" Hendrickson was surprised to see a Holy Knight and looks around to find himself surrounded by the Seven Deadly Sins and the Holy Knights "W- What-?"

"Man Gowther, don't go running off on your own." Melodias said.

"We know you're worried but remember that we stick together not only in times of reckless partying. But also in fights!" Ban said and Gowther smiled, showing his gratitude to them and they were happy to see that slowly he was learning to gain emotions.

"Well this is turning entirely into a drama show, but you see, it's not!" Hendrickson yells. "This is the part where you all die!"

He ripped his shirt off, revealing his muscles growing bigger, streaks of his veins embossed because of the forced growth of his body. Melodias and the others watched him transform into something else. While doing so, Gowther gently places Guila down to lean on a corner.

"You didn't say anything after all that." he said. "Was I annoying?"

"No.. you were amazing.." she says weakly. "Thank you Gowther.. for.. for everything.."

Gowther was tempted to use his ability of Invasion on her but when his finger was inches near her, he stopped. He respects her privacy and her thoughts. He stayed by her side until Guila lost consciousness then turns to Howzer.

"Please take care of her." he says.

"Will do, Gowther. Now take care of the bad guy for me." Howzer said and Gowther raises a brow on him. "For us- or her." he shrugged and Gowther ran on Melodias' side to assist him in defeating Hendrickson. "Geez, I like him better when he doesn't feel anything at all."

Howzer carried Guila and ran outside of the cave. Meanwhile, Jericho pulls Margaret from the fight to protect her from harm. She pretended to vomit on the corner when Gilthunder and Margaret were acting like they'll never see each other again, as their goodbyes were endless.

Melodias punches Hendrickson in the face and Hendrickson's body hits the ground. Without being able to recover, Diane lands a powerful kick in his stomach followed by a million knives from King and another monstrous punch from Ban. He coughed as blood covered his body.

"You.. can never.. beat me.." he said even if he's on the verge of death.

"Looks like the blood isn't agreeing with you." Ban teased.

"It's not yours to begin with." Diane says.

"Gowther, he's all yours." Melodias said and patted him in the back.

"I'm not sure what kind of final blow I can give but.." Gowther picked up a sword and cuts Hendrickson's head off. "When Guila and I marry, I want his head decorated in our house."

Melodias and the others blinked and stared at him for a while.

"What?"

"I think the head is better of burned." King suggested.

"Y- Yeah, I mean, wouldn't it be creepy to see his face everyday?" Ban said.

"Oh would it?"

"Most definitely."

"Oh. I should've just said the speech I prepared earlier. Then I kill him." Gowther said, back to his apathetic tone and everyone was just glad he's fine.

"Well then, let's go home." Melodias said. "We'e got a birthday to celebrate. And a wedding too." he grinned and turned to Gilthunder who blushed deeply.

On their way home, Elizabeth observed as everyone celebrated their victory. Everyone going lovey-dovey and she was just happy it was a happy ending.

 _I guess being powerful doesn't mean you have to be a man. Jericho must've learned that already._ She thought as she watched Jericho never leave Guila's side from their travel until they got her to an infirmary to recover. She would notice that Jericho would come everyday to tell the unconscious Guila how Jericho made up with her brother and everything. _I guess I'm just glad._

 _And the Holy Knights aren't just some pawns who follow orders blindly. They know what's right and they follow what they believe in._

This time, she turns to Gilthunder and Howzer who were having a banter about the wedding.

 _Everyone has someone special they care about. Someone they protect. And that's what helps them do things. Things like protecting their younger brother, protecting a friend's brother, being a loyal knight, being a loyal friend.._

 _And the Seven Deadly Sins isn't just some group. They are a group of friends who care about each other. A group of oddballs I guess. But still, their bond is strong. And they're not always about having fun, drinking beer, partying or groping girls. They also know how to love._

 _We can't judge them without knowing them first._

"Hey earth to Elizabeth!" Melodias called and Elizabeth gasps in surprise.

"Oh Melodias-sama." she says and chuckled nervously.

"I don't know to you but, we're still busy getting ready for the wedding and the party. A little help would do." he says and she smiled at him.

"Of course."

Melodias went back inside with little Hawk.

 _So what is the Seven Deadly Sins again? Oh yes. A bunch of oddballs. But they're also a group that keeps their sins to themselves. But now that I got to know them better, they're not just all about sins._

 _They are like a family with problems._

 _And these problems, they deal with it together. Which is what makes them strong._

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

The final chapter next week! See you there!


	19. My Precious Rest Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

Date Uploaded: June 28 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

The end is here, I hope you guys enjoyed this. The Credits Section will be uploaded shortly.

 **PRECIOUS REST DAYS; CHAPTER NINETEEN  
\- MY PRECIOUS REST DAY**

Weeks has passed and everyone took turns in looking after Guila who still haven't awakened since she's arrived. Zeal would always come visit her and even doesn't want to leave her if it wasn't for Elizabeth and Hawk pulling him home.

Zeal was angry and always crying when not facing her. But in this specific day while telling her all the good news that's been happening since Dale's 'disgrace' was lifted, tears just started to pour down his cheeks.

"..and.. and everyone started to clap and cheer for me when I go to school." he said, sniffing. "They said I am awesome like my Dad.. but I told them.. I'm awesome like.. like my sister is.." he tried to contain it. The tears. The sobs. "..I told them.. I told them.."

He clenched his fists, no longer able to stop his tears from flowing.

"Why did you have to be such an awesome sister?!" he yelled. "I didn't ask for an awesome sister! I didn't ask for an awesome father!" I didn't ask for any of this!" he climbed on top of the bed and and cries, teardrops falling on his sister like rain. "I just wanted to be with my father and sister.. I don't mind if we live a normal life or a farmer's life or anything..! I just.. I don't want a life that means losing you guys!"

While both his fists were balled to a punch, he lands weak hits on his sister's hand.

"That's why I'm asking you why do you have to be like this?!" he cries. "New Generation.. Holy Knight.. I don't care about any of these titles! I just want my sister back! Please come back! You said you will! You said.. you said you'll be back! You even forgot about my birthday you dummy! You were always at work and you forgot about me! Just like.. just like dad.."

Unknown to Zeal, Elizabeth, Jericho, Hawk and Gowther were watching him from outside, getting worried that he'll lose it.

When Zeal lay down beside his sister and cried in silence, they silently closed the door to give them some privacy.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Jericho asked.

"I don't know." Elizabeth replied and suddenly Jericho had an idea.

"What if you heal her?!"

"I- I tried it remember? It didn't work." Elizabeth said and remembered Veronica was the one who suggested it the last time. "Oh. Never mind."

Elizabeth leaves them so that she can cry by herself. Somehow she felt that she was useless the whole way. She didn't find Guila and she didn't also heal her. She didn't do anything. Gowther followed her and Elizabeth didn't even know.

"Don't feel bad." Gowther said.

"Wow.. you know how to read the atmosphere now." Elizabeth complimented and wiped her tears.

"I learned from you. And everyone else." he said, acknowledging everything she taught him.

"She will wake up right?"

"Soon I hope. After all, she still didn't answer my question." he said and Elizabeth forced a laugh.

"I'm sure she's thinking about it while she has time."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

After another week, Gowther decided to pay her a visit himself. He decided to also to talk to her like Zeal is. Maybe help him understand how those kind of feelings work. To let out anger.

"Hi. I'm Gowther." he said and waited for her to reply. Silence. "Good. I don't want you to hear what I have to say. I will just practice. Well, practicing with you is far better than practicing with Elizabeth or myself."

He shrugged and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Ban and Elaine's love showed me that if I look into someone's eyes, I'll know what they truly feel. But you lost consciousness so I wasn't able to do that. They also taught me not to be ashamed to say it. So I confessed even if Hendrickson was present. Or was I going overboard with it?"

Gowther didn't notice that while he was speaking, Guila's hand was twitching.

"Gilthunder and Margaret's love showed me to trust in one another. Even if they separated at times, even if Gilthunder is nothing but a Holy Knight while Margaret is a princess of a kingdom, they didn't care what others think. I saw King and Elaine's love as family. That no matter how much sin they commit to each other, or specifically just King, they know how to forgive. Because they love each other."

He sighs and stood up so that he can look out the window.

"Melodias and Elizabeth's love taught me that love is also not because of the appearance. But by our character. I don't understand what Elizabeth sees in Melodias but she's in love with him. Everyone knows but her, I guess. Jericho's love for you, not in a romantic way though, has taught me that if I love someone, I will do things for that person even if you did not ask anything of me, even if I get nothing in return."

He says as he remembered Jericho whispering to Elizabeth how she took care of Zeal while Guila was gone. He also remembered that because Jericho respects Guila and learned from her, she made up with her brother.

"Elizabeth and her sisters taught me how a family's love is powerful. Despite their differences and fears, they helped each other out and was able to do things using their own capabilities. Your father's love for you has taught me that it give you strength when you really need it. And your love for Zeal has taught me that if I truly love someone, nothing will break my resolve."

Gowther smiled when he finished his speech that he's been practicing at last.

"I've learned a lot of love while you were gone. Lots of different kinds of love." he said and turned around, surprised to see that Guila was now sitting up and was smiling at him, the smile on her face was back and she was listening to him. "G- Guila.."

"And I learned from you that if you love someone, even if it's hard, even if everyone thinks you can't do it, you will not give up." she says and Gowther slowly walked towards her,.

"G- Guila.. you're.."

"I'm real, Gowther." she says and forced herself to stand up and approach Gowther. "I'm awake."

Gowther didn't know what kind of salty liquid was coming out of his eyes, but he knew that he missed Guila so much. He wraps his arms around her and almost didn't want to let go. Guila just smiiled and pats his back.

It was a wonderful moment that he wished will not end, but suddenly the door opens and Zeal and the others arrived.

"Guila!" Zeal shouts in excitement when he saw her standing up.

Gowther releases his hold on Guila and she turned around to catch her brother as he ran towards her in excitement. He jumped from the bed and she catches him with a bear hug. Everyone else just walked inside with smiles on their faces.

"What did you do? Kiss the girl?" Jericho teased.

"Not even close." Gowther said and remembered some liquid was running down his cheeks earlier. Jericho noticed it too and Gowther immediately turns away to wipe it.

"I saw that Gother!"

"It's Gowther!"

Elizabeth was relieved that she finally awakened and just smiled at the reunion of Zeal and Guila.

"You made me worry!" Zeal said, crying.

"I'm sorry. I won't leave you again." Guila said, indirectly promising to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there on your birthday either."

"You heard me?!" Zeal asked in surprise as he pulls himself away from the hug.

"Of course. My body may not be able to move but my senses still works." she said, smiling and turns to Jericho. Jericho blushed, remembering that she said many things to Guila while she was out.

"C- Can you keep that between you and me?" Jericho asked silently. And Guila nodded at her.

"Don't worry about my birthday, sis. We can always celebrate it another day." Zeal said.

"Today if you want?"

"Sure! I don't mind if there are no parties or cake or anything." Zeal said with a smile in his face. But Elizabeth and the others smirked.

"Actually Zeal, you should dress good tonight." Elizabeth said.

"And be prepared!" Hawk added.

"Huh?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Arriving at the party, Zeal was surprised to see the old decorations and Elizabeth was shocked herself.

"Melodias, you said it was ready!" Veronica scolds.

"Yeah. It was ready a month ago." Melodias said and chuckled.

"Don't tell me even the cake is a leftover?!"

"D- Don't worry about it. The food ran out so we made new ones." King said with reassurance.

"Good."

Suddenly, Howzer, who was wearing a suit, slams the door open in Boar's Hat and was screaming very loud. Everyone turned to him in wonder. Guila and Zeal were present along with Hawk, the Lioness princesses excluding Margaret, Ban and Elaine.

"GUYS! He's coming!" Howzer announced.

"Quick! Everyone, positions!" Melodias ordered and everyone hid their presence and turned off the lights.

Gilthunder and Margaret arrived outside of Boar's Hat and he shyly knelt down and showed Margaret a ring.

"Margaret, will you marry me?"

"Gil.."

(While the two were making a scene outside, Ban and Melodias were peeking at the door.

"What is he doing?! Proposing outside when we prepared this place for him!" Ban yelled with his tone hushed down.

"He's being an idiot." Melodias said and signaled everyone to change plans.)

Gilthunder was getting nervous at Margaret's sudden silence but then she smiled at him and helped him up, nodding her head and repeatedly saying 'yes I'll marry you'. Gilthunder had never been so happy. He was about to catch her lips with his but then the door of Boar's Hat slams open and everyone yelled, "CONGRATULATIONS GILTHUNDER!"

They did fireworks and threw confetti at the lovebirds. Gilthunder glared at the party who were behind the ruckus, but Margaret just laughed at how cute and funny the group were. Gilthunder couldn't help but laugh himself.

It was a party for both celebration for Zeal's long-delayed birthday and the engagement of Gilthunder and Margaret.

Everyone was happy, eating Ban's cooked meals. Although Hawk had a special menu, everyone gave him a thumb's up. Elaine was cheerfully listening to him talk while he cooked and watched how he and her brother 'got along'. She was even surprised to find out King had his own love interest. Meeting the giant who is currently the same height as them,

Gowther was watching Guila laugh with her brother. They seemed to be accompanied by Ban and Elaine.

Elizabeth noticed Gowther and approached him.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" she asked.

"I don't know what to say." he said simply.

"You don't have to say anything." Elizabeth replied and looked him in the eyes. "It's better to stand beside her than stand a distance."

"But-"

Elizabeth pushes Gowther towards the group and went away, Gowther didn't look nervous of the sort but he froze when Guila and the others turned their attention to him. Those stares.

"Hello." he greeted and waved his hand.

"Gowther." Guila said and his body tensed at the mention of his name. Guila stood from her seat and pulled him by the hand. "I want you to meet my brother, Zeal." she says and Zeal and Gowther's eyes met.

"Thank you. For saving my sister." Zeal said. "Just as you promised."

"Okay." Elizabeth nudged him from behind, hinting that his response was wrong. "I mean, you're welcome." he said and forces a weird smile.

Zeal laughed, so did Ban and Elaine. Gowther didn't get what was going on so he turned to Guila who was chuckling at the moment. He smiled unconsciously at the sight of the girl he loves. He made her happy. And he was by her side. He wasn't hiding or stalking her, just there, standing right there.

Guila saw him smiling and blushes slightly.

"Thank you for everything, Gowther." she says and leaned closer to him until her lips touched his cheek.

Gowther froze again, letting everything sink in.

When Guila pulled away, a hand held on his cheek and he blushed. Ban saw it and smiled before pulling Elaine closer to him, seeing how happy she was at the moment. Everyone was happy, yes.

Later, when everyone was asleep and drunk, Gowther got up and searched for Guila, who was tucking Zeal to bed, humming soft melodies beside him. He gestured at her to follow him and she did.

"Guila.. thank you for returning my feelings." he said. The two of them were outside Boar's Hat, looking up at the starless skies then back at her. "I promise not to leave you or hurt you." he said and Guila smiled at him, believing every bit of the words he is saying. Which is why she officially introduced Gowther to Zeal earlier and Gowther realized it just now.

When Guila saw Gowther's facial expression had changed, she knew that he already realized it.

"You earned it." she says and Gowther ran to hug her.

Gowther pulls away from the hug and hurriedly reaches for his pocket, although shaky, his hands were able to reach for a small item that Guila seems to recognize that she saw earlier from Gilthunder.

"I got this where Gilthunder told me to get it." he said and gave it to her like a normal present. "Here."

"Gowther.."

"Will you marry me?"

Guila looked at it for a while, Gowther thought he needed to expand further what he meant.

"I want to ask you to join-"

"Yes." she cuts him off before his explanation gets complicated. He pauses. "Yes." she repeated and Gowther smiled.

 _The End._

 **NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=NANATSUNOTAIZAI=**

Hooray! It's done!

And the epilogue will be uploaded along the CS. Just wait for the announcement in my profile, okay? Thank you for those who supported this fic and reading it! Thank you guys, you're awesome! Cheers!


	20. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI.**

 **TITLE:** Precious Rest Days

 **SUMMARY:** What would the characters of NNT do on their precious rest days? Probably AU. Zeal is waiting for Guila to come home, but the following day he finds out she was murdered! Gowther and everyone else will solve the mystery that resides in this 'murder!

 **PAIRING(S):** Gowther x Guila, Meliodas x Elizabeth, Gilthunder x Margaret, Slight Diane x Howzer, Ban x Elaine, King x Diane, Slight Griamore x Veronica

 **WORD COUNT:** 35,215

 **Next Story:** None.

 **Next Story Release Date:** None.

 **DATE PUBLISHED:** January 23, 2016.

 **DATE FINISHED:** June 28, 2016.

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATING:** T

 **REVIEW COUNT:** 18

 **FOLLOWERS:** 16

 **FAVORITES:** 14

 **CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Meliodas, King, Ban, Gowther, Diane, Merlin, Elizabeth, Hawk, Zeal, Guila, Howzer, Hendrickson, Cain Barzad, Jericho, Gilthunder, Elaine, Veronica, Griamor

 **Q &A PORTION:**

 **What is this fic mainly about?  
-**It says it's their rest days, I know. But it's actually supposedly about Guila and Zeal, pretty much a bit of Gowther in it but then I decided to pitch in all other characters until it ended up the way it is. It's inspired by Guila telling Jericho about her rest day in the anime.

 **Are you planning a next fic about this?**  
\- For now, there's none. But to be honest, a new idea is coming to mind but I haven't put it to pieces yet so until I'm sure, it's best that I keep it that way.

 **MEMBERS I AM THANKFUL TO...:**

For the FF members, thank you **Luna Lockser** (1), **KittehMrrow** (3), **SiinonAnnieMous Weiss** (2) and **Pantherlily777** (1) for your reviews!  
For the guests, thank you **LucyCampanella** (4), **Zeeka** (6) and **Anonymous Person** (1) for your reviews!

Thank you **Zeeka** for having the most reviews! **Pantherlily777** for the correction about Meliodas' name that I didn't realize was wrong, **Luna Lockser** for being the first to review!

For the silent readers, followers and favoriters, thank you so much!

 **MESSAGE:**  
Thank you for your time in reading, supporting, reviewing, favoriting and following this fic! I hope you enjoyed it until the end!

Also, thank you for the silent readers who read the story! I hope to hear from you sometimes! I'll see you guys on the next fic or in any of my other fic!

For the success of this fic, I've prepared an Omake for everyone. Enjoy!

 **EPILOGUE**

"GUILA'S MARRIED?!"

"SHH!"

"She said 'yes' to Gowther last night!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Gowther proposed? It can't be!"

The gossiping voices whispered to each other while hiding behind barrels, spying on Guila and Gowther as they date in the same restaurant that she and Gilthunder had once visited before. The group was being too obvious with all the loud noises they are making and of course, because they are too many and not everyone is adept in stealth mode when spying on someone.

News spread fast to this little group.

And curiosity is always known to overwhelm them.

"I still can't believe it." King said as he tried to peek again at the couple.

"Do you think they heard us?" Elizabeth asked the group, feeling anxious if the couple can sense their obvious presence.

"Would it matter? They won't kill us." Ban says confidently.

"Yeah. It's not like Guila to be violent." Jericho added, also confident.

"You two are putting to much assumptions there." Meliodas muttered and pulls King to the side so that he can also see what the pair is doing. "Good news, they're still eating.. dating.. whatever they call it.."

"How long do we have to wait for them?" Diane asks, a hand rubbing her belly as she looks down, bored and hungry.

"Diane, I can get you some apples if you want?" King offered as soon as he saw an opportunity to do something about the hungry shrunken giant.

"She's asking how long we have to wait, not for apples!" Ban says, teasing again.

"What about you Elizabeth, are you hungry?" Meliodas knelt down beside Elizabeth and asked.

The two will be at it again, trying to serve their mistress and so Ban scoffed and turned away. He knew that he treats Elaine the same but as of the moment Elaine wasn't with them so he doesn't have to worry about it.

Jericho however feels jealous, seeing that everyone seems to be dating and getting married.

"Love is in the air, huh?" Ban says when he noticed Jericho's bothered.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find your mate soon!" Ban wasn't sure if he was cheering or teasing, but either way he knew that Jericho somehow felt at ease.

"S- Shut up! I don't care about that stuff!" Jericho yelled at him but blushes at the statement.

"Jericho, what are you doing here?" Guila asked, causing Ban and Jericho back away from her. Meliodas and the others weren't as startled as Jericho was.

"N- Nothing! I'm just about to leave!" she yelled and stomped away. Guila didn't understand why but she knew that Jericho's red face wasn't because she was mad or embarrassed..

"She's in love." Ban informs Guila,

"Good for her."

"I wonder who's the unfortunate idiot though." Ban said and laughed.

The End.


End file.
